El Reencuentro de un Amor Perdido
by sesshi23
Summary: Inuyasha cumplira su mayor deseo pero a costa de una gran perdida; podra el destino devolverle aquello que perdio y que nunca valoro?
1. Default Chapter

_Hola, como están?_

_Quiero decirles que este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha y que les agradecería que fueran un poco compasivos conmigo a la hora de leer el fic porque les confieso que tengo muchos nervios...JEJJEJEJE._

_Quiero agradecerles enormemente a mi querida Sensei (Zetus), a mi querida Sempai#1 (LouAsuka), a mi Musa (ASUMI-CHAN), quien me ayudo a corregir todas aquellas faltas presentes en mi historia (GRACIAS SINCERAMENTE POR TU AYUDA) a mi querida Saya por ayudarme a publicar ya todas y cada una de las personas que me aguantaron durante el tiempo que tome escribiendo este capitulo y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS IDEAS...Las quiero mucho a todas, no lo olviden y disculpen a las que no nombre pero ellas saben que son igual de importante para mi._

_Los personajes de Inuyasha lamentablemente no me pertenecen pero son obra del ingenio de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi._

_Ojala les guste mi fic y espero no recibir tantos tomatazos._

_Los diálogos serán iniciados con –_

_Los pensamientos por (....) en negrita_

_Las leyendas por solas_

**EL REENCUENTRO DE UN AMOR PERDIDO**

**POR SESSHI 23**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Una pequeña luz al final del túnel**

_Mírame,_

En nada me consigo concentrar

_Ando despistado, todo lo hago mal_

_Soy un desastre y no se_

_Que esta pasando…_

_**Sengoku **_

Se encontraba parado en el umbral de la ventana, un _Taiyoukai_ pensativo, recordando viejas penas tratando de olvidar ese sentimiento de angustia y dolor que carcomía su Corazón.

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Inuyasha pudo cumplir su anhelado deseo de convertirse en un demonio completo, pero que alto tuvo que pagar para que sus sueños se hicieran realidad, perdiendo así a la persona más importante de toda su vida...

A raíz de ese trágico suceso que marco para siempre la vida de este ahora solitario _Taiyoukai_, nunca mas se le volvió a encontrar rodeado de humanos como lo hacia antes en su afanosa búsqueda por _La Shikon No Tamma_, nunca mas volvió a cruzar por aquel pozo que fuera el causante de haberle brindado la compañía de tan grandiosa mujer, aquella que nunca lo cuestiono, nunca lo critico y que nunca lo abandono; la misma que con solo una sonrisa podía hacer borrar cualquier mal sentimiento o preocupación, aquella que permaneció a su lado hasta el fin sin importarle su propio sufrimiento...

_**(Hay Kagome, Mi Kagome, cuanto te extraño…)**_

- Si tan solo no hubieras interferido, si tan solo te hubiera elegido por encima de cualquier cosa todavía estarías con vida, estarías a mi lado para apoyarme y para cuidarme porque necesito tanto de ti, de tus cuidados, de tus risas, de tus ojos, de tu aroma, aquel que siempre me volvió loco capaz de llevarme hasta el cielo porque si Kagome, tu me volvías loco con tu sola presencia.

- Que tarde me vine a dar cuenta de este amor tan grande que había oculto en mi corazón solo para ti y por ti, porque tu fuiste la única que supo como remover aquella coraza formada luego de la muerte de mi Madre.

_**(Por que la vida se ha empeñado en golpearme tanto si yo nunca le he pedido nada a nadie, arrebatándome primero a mi Madre y ahora a la mujer a la que amo con todas mis fuerzas, si porque todavía la amo después de muerta, después de 3 años y estoy seguro que la seguiré amando por toda la eternidad porque este amor es tan grande que ni la propia muerte podrá acabarlo….)**_

- Ojala algún día este cruel destino que se ha encargado de separarnos nos brinde la oportunidad de volver a encontrarnos para poder demostrarte todo este amor que llevo a cuestas porque, este será mi castigo para toda la eternidad…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, caminaba por la espesura del bosque acompañado de su fiel sirviente, un frió y enigmático personaje que con solo su presencia hacia temblar a cualquier monstruo o humano existente.

- _AMO BONITO, AMO BONITO_ espéreme - gritaba un ser de color verde y aspecto curioso que portaba un raro báculo de dos cabezas.

_- JAKEN!_ No perdamos tiempo - dijo ese ser de Hermosa cabellera plateada y poseedor de los mas enigmáticos ojos dorados existentes, aquellos ojos que se volvieron mas fríos e inexpresivos con el pasar de los años.

Habían salido del Castillo para hacer su recorrido rutinario por el extenso territorio del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste. Al terminar su recorrido después de haber acabado con un insignificante monstruo que perturbaba la tranquilidad de sus tierras, Sesshomaru decidió ir en busca del Árbol Sabio, aquel que había sido consejero de su padre hace tantos milenios atrás y que ahora era el factor importante en la búsqueda de su anhelante tesoro.

- ¡Oh!_ Sesshomaru-sama _has regresado_ - _dijo el Árbol Sabio al sentir la presencia de nuestro frió _Taiyoukai…_

- Árbol Sabio, ¿que noticias me tienes? - preguntó Sesshomaru al encontrarse frente a frente con la figura de este imponente árbol…

Sesshomaru, luego de la batalla de Naraku había ido en busca del Árbol Sabio para poder hallar la manera de cómo volver a revivir a su pequeña Rin, ya que el maldito de Naraku se había encargado de truncarle cualquier posibilidad de usar a la _Tenseiga._

_- _Sesshomaru he encontrado la manera por la cual podrás recuperar aquel tesoro perdido que esa sangrienta batalla te ha quitado - le contesta el árbol - pero para poder conseguirlo y lograrlo necesitaras de la famosa _Shikon No Tamma_.

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo Árbol Sabio? - pregunta Sesshomaru - para nadie es desconocido que en el momento en que Inuyasha pidió el deseo de convertirse en _youkai_, aquella joya se fusiono con él , desapareciendo para siempre de este mundo.

- Eso lo se, hijo del Gran Inutaisho, ¿acaso no confías en mi? – mirándolo fijamente - La única manera de poder encontrarla es buscando a su próxima reencarnación - comenta el Árbol Sabio.

_**(Ante esta respuesta ni Sesshomaru, ni Jakken comprendían del porque el Árbol Sabio decía aquellas palabras, porque aunque Sesshomaru era un fuerte y Gran Youkai, no le alcanzaría la vida para poder reencontrarse con aquella pequeña que había perdido.)**_

- Mira Sesshomaru, se que para ti es extraño que te diga, que la única manera de encontrarla es con la ayuda de _la Shikon No Tamma_, pero esto no es imposible, ya que a través de tu hermano podemos conseguirlo… - mirándolo - por eso necesitaras borrar ese resentimiento existente hacia tu medio hermano, porque solo con él podrás iniciar aquel largo y extenuante viaje a través de los tiempos para que puedas reencontrarte con ese ser al que perdiste, el lleva en su ser la esencia de _la Shikon No Tamma_ y con esto podrás sobrevivir todos los años que te harán falta hasta que puedas encontrar a la pequeña Rin.

**(Sesshomaru al oír las palabras del árbol adquirió una imagen de tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo de molestia por que el solo hecho de pensar que tendría que pedirle ayuda a su medio hermano, para el no era nada agradable.)**

- Me niego a tener que trabajar junto al estúpido de Inuyasha, el hecho de que le haya otorgado las tierras que le correspondían como legado de mi Padre al convertirse en un _youkai_ completo no quiere decir que mis sentimientos hacia el hayan cambiado - responde Sesshomaru apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos de la cólera que lo invadía al pensar que debiera pedirle un favor a Inuyasha.

- Pero Amo Bonito - interfiere Jakken - con la ayuda de _Inuyasha-sama_ podremos encontrar a la niña.

_**(Jakken sabia que con aquel comentario, su Amo Bonito seria capaz de acabar con el con un solo movimiento de Tokijin dejándolo muerto al instante pero no se resignaba a la perdida de su pequeña compañera de viajes que aunque nunca lo demostraba, siempre le preocupo )**_

- Usted mismo dijo que haría hasta lo imposible por recuperar a la chiquilla - en ese instante la mirada fría e inexpresiva de Sesshomaru, se perdió en el horizonte recordando el día de esa maldita batalla con aquel despreciable ser que fue el único culpable de la muerte de Rin.

_Flash Back_

_Se encontraban luchando un grupo de personas con un ser que estaba rodeado por una gran aura de maldad y el cual tenia como único objetivo conseguir el ultimo fragmento de La Perla de Shikon…_

_Naraku, aquel monstruo despreciable capaz de arruinar con sus mentiras y engaños, la vida de tantas personas sin presentar el mas mínimo remordimiento estaba teniendo una ardua batalla con un ser de blanca cabellera que era acompañado por una niña pequeña y un sapo._

_- Jakken, aléjate de aquí y protege a Rin fueron - las palabras dichas por este hermoso youkai al momento de comenzar su pelea con Naraku._

_- ¡Oh! Señor Sesshomaru, usted que odia a todos los humanos por encontrarlos seres miserables y repugnantes y a los híbridos como Inuyasha por que son una mancha para su tan preciada raza se preocupa porque aquella niña pequeña este a salvo… - comenta Naraku con un tono sarcástico al Gran Taiyoukai._

_- Naraku, preocúpate por tu pelea porque no voy a tener ninguna compasión en el momento en que te destruya…_

_- No me crea tan tonto Señor Sesshomaru, yo seria incapaz de restarle importancia a tan importante rival, -responde Naraku con su mirada maliciosa puesta en Rin_

_Y ahí fue que ocurrió el día de mi perdida, aquel funesto día en el que una niña pequeña perdió su vida a manos de un ser tan despreciable como Naraku._

_Fin de Flash_

- ¿Que has decidido? - pregunta el Árbol Sabio a nuestro hermoso _Taiyoukai _de cabellera plateada…

- ¡Iré! - fue lo único que respondió Sesshomaru al Árbol al momento en el que se alejaba de regreso a su Castillo dejando atrás a ese pobre youkai sapo que siempre lo acompaña.

- Ya era hora - pronuncio el Árbol Sabio al momento de la partida de Sesshomaru – _"ya era hora de que permitas a tu Corazón poder albergar un sentimiento tan grande e inmenso como lo es el amor"_ - piensa el Árbol Sabio mientras ve alejarse al hijo de uno de sus mas apreciados amigos.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En otro lugar, nos situamos en una aldea en donde se encontraba a un monje de vestimentas color violeta y cabello recogido en una coleta acompañado de su Hermosa esposa una valiente _Taiji-ya_ con la cual se había casado desde hace 2 años, después de haber conseguido eliminar a ese temible ser que les había marcado la vida…

_- _Sango - llama nuestro amable monje a su querida _Taiji-ya_ mientras veía con ternura a su pequeño hijo jugando con Kirara y Shippo, hace mas de un mes que no sabemos nada de Inuyasha, comenta el joven monje pensando en el gran dolor por el que estaba pasando su único y gran amigo.

- Es verdad - contesta la _Taiji-ya_ - deberías de ir a visitarlo para ver si se ha restablecido un poco.

- Recuerda querida, que Inuyasha es un ser hermético al cual no le gusta compartir sus dolencias y mas aun desde la partida de la señorita Kagome.

Al pronunciar ese nombre, el rostro de nuestros amigos se ensombreció de tal manera, que pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de una Sango triste y melancólica que recordaba con dolor la perdida de la que había sido su única y gran amiga en todo este tiempo, aquella que había partido de este mundo y los había dejado de manera involuntaria por haber realizado el sacrificio mas grande y prueba de lo que puede llegar a ser el sentimiento del verdadero amor.

Había pasado ya casi 1 semana desde que el Monje Miroku había decidido ir a visitar a su solitario y viejo amigo Inuyasha, pensando que tal vez podría convencerlo de que pasara una temporada con el y su familia en la aldea de la anciana Kaede porque desde la muerte de la señorita Kagome nunca mas volvió a convivir con ellos, solo le daba pequeñas y rápidas visitas, imaginando cuan doloroso era para el estar en aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos.

Miroku se despidió de su amada esposa con un cálido y fuerte abrazo y le prometió con un hermoso y dulce beso que estaría de regreso lo mas pronto posible anhelando poder convencer a su amigo de que pudiera compartir algún tiempo con ellos para poder ayudarlo a sobrellevar aquel gran dolor del que era prisionero nuestro ex hanyou causado el día de la batalla final.

_Flash Back_

_Después de la batalla final, el Monje Miroku, Sango la Taiji-ya, Shippo el Kitsune y Kirara la Monoke habían decidido regresar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para poder tratar de calmar aquel dolor tan grande que los embargaba a todos por la trágica y súbita muerte de la Señorita Kagome."_

_Shippo lloraba desconsolado, el pequeño Kitsune al recordar que ya no podría tener mas a su querida Kagome que lo acurrucaba para dormir, aquella que le traía dulces y juguetes de su época para consentirlo, aquella que lo defendía de las amenazas de un hanyou de ropas rojas refugiándolo entre sus brazos y aquella que lo trataba y quería como si fuera su madre._

_- ¿Por que? por que, tuviste que irte y dejarme solo - preguntaba Shippo al viento mientras amargas y pesadas lagrimas invadían su tristes y verdes ojos - porque he vuelto a perder a otra madre - se cuestionaba._

_Aquella escena era en verdad triste y no había manera de cómo poder apaciguar aquella pena tan grande porque mientras nuestro triste y desconsolado Kitsune lloraba, dentro de una cabaña se encontraban 3 adultos preguntándose y cuestionando del porque el destino se había vuelto en contra de ellos porque aunque hubieran ganado la mas ardua y dura de las batallas no se sentían conformes, no solo en sus corazones habitaba un sentimiento de amargura que no los dejaba pensar con claridad sino que también un sentimiento de frustración que los hacia maldecir a aquel ser tan despreciable y ruin al cual no le importo acabar con tantas vidas inocentes para solo poder obtener aquella joya mágica que con su perdida dio inicio a grandes aventuras, largas y peligrosas batallas, pero que también los hizo encontrarse unos con otros para poder formar la amistad mas sincera y pura; aquel ser que solo estaba lleno de odio y maldad el cual solo quería destruir y acabar con todos aquellos que se interponían en sus planes._

**Dentro de la cabaña:**

_Pensamiento de Sango:_

_**(Amiga, porque tuviste que tomar esa decisión, se preguntaba Sango porque todavía no podía creer que Kagome se hubiera marchado para siempre, tanto lo amabas? que no te importo arriesgar tu propia vida para que el pudiera estar feliz junto a alguien que no lo quiere, que solo piensa en llevarlo al infierno y que nunca seria capaz del sacrificio tan grande que tu hiciste por amor.)**_

_Pensamiento de Miroku:_

_**(Señorita Kagome, pensaba el monje recordando la dulce y cálida mirada que siempre le brindaba esta jovial y amorosa joven de secundaria que siempre estuvo al pendiente de que todos estuvieran bien, porque tuvo que tener un final tan trágico, usted no merecía morir a manos del despreciable de Naraku, usted debió de salvarse para poder seguir alegrándonos con esa tierna sonrisa que siempre la caracterizo se pregunto el joven.)**_

_Pensamiento de la anciana Kaede:_

_**(Mi linda niña, tu amor fue tan grande que te llevo a ser capaz de entregar tu vida por el único ser que mas has amado en esta vida y se que lo seguirás amando hasta después de tu muerte solo elevo mi pensamiento al cielo y oro porque Kami-sama te otorgue la oportunidad de poder reencontrarte con ese único y gran amor dándote la oportunidad de demostrar todos esos bellos y hermosos sentimientos que habitaban en tu corazón.)**_

_Fin de Flash _

Así inicio su viaje el Monje Miroku montado sobre Kirara sobrevolando por el inmenso cielo azul y respirando el único y puro aire que solo caracterizaba al _Sengoku_. Después de un largo recorrido, detrás de unas montañas pudo divisar a lo lejos un imponente pero lucubre castillo que pertenecía a aquel _ex-hanyou_ de ropas rojas que después de tantas penurias se había convertido en lo que tanto soñó... Un poderoso e imponente _youkai_, el cual era temido por todos y aquel que ya no seria humillado ni despreciado por su anterior calidad de híbrido.

- Ya casi llegamos - dijo Miroku a su gran acompañante Kirara la cual solo respondió con un gruñido al bajar a tierra adentrándose en los que eran ahora parte de los nuevos dominios de Lord Inuyasha...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dentro del Castillo… recorriendo los largos y oscuros pasillos de su castillo estaba Inuyasha, meditando y preguntándose del porque se sentía tan vació y solo , tan triste e infeliz a pesar de haber podido realizar el deseo de convertirse en un demonio completo. Muchas veces soñó que al convertirse en _youkai_, sus penas y molestias desaparecerían al instante pensando que tal vez volviéndose mas fuerte y eliminando todos aquellos sentimientos humanos que lo hacían vulnerable se sentiría pleno y dichoso.

Que equivocado estaba...

De que me sirvió poder pedir mi deseo de convertirme en un _Taiyoukai_ a la perla, de que me sirvió que mi hermano me otorgara los bienes que por derecho de ser uno de los príncipes de las tierras del oeste me pertenecían, de que me sirvió luchar tanto para luego terminar solo y destrozado por dentro, porque así fue como me sentí aquel maldito día que me otorgo tanto, pero que me quito lo mas importante para mi...

- Tu Mi Kagome, como te extraño, como necesito de tu presencia, como necesito de tu bondad, como necesito de tu amor... aquel amor que nunca pudo ser por mi, por mi maldito sentimiento de duda, aquella duda que nunca me permitió ver a quien realmente amaba, aquel maldito sentimiento de compromiso que me ataba a una mujer que realmente lo único que quería era verme destrozado y pagando por un error del cual soy inocente. – mirando tristemente al cielo por una ventana cercana - Nunca podré perdonarme todo el mal que te cause, por que si yo te hubiera dado la importancia que realmente tenias y no me hubiera distraído aquel día tu no habrías cometido aquella imprudencia y estarías junto a mi lado de donde nunca debiste apartarte.

Y así comenzó a recordar todo lo acontecido en ese lúgubre día…

_Flash Back_

_En la Batalla Final contra Naraku estaban todos aquellos que habían sido victima de aquel maligno ser capaz de causar tanto sufrimiento y dolor sin importarle nada mas que su propio beneficio y sin tener el mas mínimo remordimiento._

_Estaban…_

_Inuyasha, un hanyou que había sido sellado por 50 años por la sacerdotisa Kykio, aquella que había sido victima de la obsesión del ladrón Onigumo siendo brutalmente atacada para luego morir con el mas grande de los resentimientos…_

_Miroku, el único monje existente de su familia el cual poseía una maldición en su mano derecha que había sido heredada desde el tiempo de su abuelo, hasta su padre y por ultimo a el, que tenia la obligación de vengar la muerte de sus sucesores y acabar con aquel culpable de la existencia de ese Agujero Negro capaz de absorberlo hasta el punto de darle muerte.._

_Sango, la exterminadora que ansiaba poder vengar la muerte de sus padres y poder recuperar a su pequeño hermano Kohaku quien era manipulado por el despreciable de Naraku…_

_Kagome, la reencarnación de la gran sacerdotisa Kykio, quien era la responsable de unir todos los fragmentos de la perla para poder purificarla y alejarla de ese ser maligno._

_Estaba Inuyasha manteniendo una cerrada y ardua batalla con Naraku mientras sus amigos trataban de acabar con las otras extensiones de Naraku, en el momento en que Naraku iba a fusionar la Shikon No Tamma con su nuevo cuerpo, una flecha purificadora de luz se la arrebata de las manos por unos instante, momentos en el que la dueña de aquella flecha aprovecha para recogerla y evitar que este malvado ser incremente sus poderes._

_- Maldita Kykio, acabare contigo y luego me fusionare con la perla - dijo Naraku en el momento en que se abalanzaba a una cansada y maltrecha Kykio que había utilizado sus ultimas fuerzas para poder lanzar la flecha que le había arrebatado a Naraku de las manos la perla._

_Al instante en que Inuyasha escucho esto, corrió hacia Kykio abrazándola con fuerza hacia su pecho y ante los ojos atónitos de los presentes recibió el ataque en todo su cuerpo dejándolo mas herido de lo que estaba pero satisfecho al ver que Kykio no había sido lastimada."_

_- Kykio, ¿estas bien? - preguntó un herido Inuyasha que se encontraba tirado en el piso con una gran cantidad de sangre debajo de su cuerpo._

_Ante esta pregunta la sacerdotisa no supo que contestar ya que se encontraba realmente sorprendida por este acto de aquel hanyou al cual solo quería llevar al infierno._

_- Pero que estúpido has sido Inuyasha - comenta burlonamente el despreciable de Naraku - tu crees que con eso vas a evitar que la mate, lo que has hecho facilita mis planes, ahora acabare con ustedes 2 para mandarlos directo al infierno sin oportunidad de regresar…_

_Nuevamente Naraku se disponía a lanzar un poderoso y ultimo ataque en contra de Inuyasha para darle muerte pero lo que el nunca espero era que justo al momento en que su ataque llegaba a su destino una chica vestida con uniforme de secundaria se paraba enfrente de Inuyasha con los brazos extendidos recibiendo así en toda su magnitud el ataque haciéndola caer al suelo con todas sus ropas desgarradas en un gran charco de sangre._

_- ¡¡¡Kagome, NOOOO!!! - fue todo lo que se logro escuchar al momento en que esta yacía en el suelo casi a punto de morir._

_- Kagome... por favor aguanta, ¿por que lo hiciste? no te mueras – derramando cristalinas lágrimas - no me dejes solo - repetía Inuyasha en el instante que la tomaba entre sus brazos y la acurrucaba como a un bebe recién nacido olvidando por completo lo que sucedía a su alrededor…_

_Sus amigos que no podían creer lo que sus ojos habían presenciado no pudieron ir a ver el estado de la pobre de Kagome ya que de ellos dependía ahora tratar de acabar con Naraku y sus extensiones._

_- Inu … yasha - llamó la joven que estaba dando sus últimos suspiros._

_Inuyasha al ver que ella le hablaba, seco las lagrimas de sus ojos y volvió a preguntarle._

_-¿Por que lo hiciste? no tenias que meterte en mi pelea, eres una descuidada que no pensó antes de actuar._

_Esto era solo la única manera de poder esconder todo aquel miedo que invadía a nuestro herido hanyou._

_- Inuyasha lo hice por ti, porque te amo, porque quiero que derrotes a Naraku para que puedas ser feliz al lado de tu querida Kykio._

_Al oír esto algo en el corazón de Inuyasha se rompió, porque por su culpa ella, Kagome aquella niña que viajaba por el tiempo a través del pozo de huesos estaba lastimada y al borde de su ultimo suspiro._

_- No, no tenias por que entrometerte esta es solo mi batalla no tuya, no tenias porque salir lastimada… - "¿Por que, porque nunca puedo protegerte si yo soy mas fuerte? y mira que irónico es el destino, tu una simple y frágil humana pudo salvarme la vida…"_

_Al momento en que Naraku se disponía en atacar nuevamente a la pareja, un ser de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados con una estola en el hombro se posiciono frente a el con Tokijin en la mano dispuesto a acabar con ese detestable ser._

_- ¡Oh! pero a quien tenemos aquí bufo Naraku, si es el Señor Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru, al ver el tono irónico de Naraku no espero mas y se abalanzo contra el dándole una ardua y dura batalla. Cuando todo empezó a complicarse Sesshomaru dirigió su mirada hacia una pequeña niña y un sapo…_

_- Jakken, aléjate de aquí y protege a Rin - fue la orden dada por este hermoso Youkai._

_- ¡Oh! Señor Sesshomaru, usted que odia a todos los humanos por encontrarlos seres miserables y repugnantes y a los híbridos como Inuyasha por que son una vergüenza para su tan preciada raza se preocupa porque aquella niña pequeña este a salvo… - comenta Naraku con un tono sarcástico al Gran Taiyoukai._

_- Naraku, preocúpate por tu pelea porque no voy a tener ninguna compasión en el momento en que te destruya…_

_- No me crea tan tonto Señor Sesshomaru, yo seria incapaz de restarle importancia a tan importante rival, - responde Naraku con su mirada maliciosa puesta en Rin._

_Luego de eso el combate entre estos dos poderosos seres no se hizo esperar continuando así con esta sangriento y horrible día._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Mientras tanto Inuyasha que todavía no reaccionaba sorprendido por la acción de Kagome no había vuelto a interferir en la lucha por miedo a que Kagome quedara mas desprotegida de lo que estaba…_

_- Inuyasha, ve y ayuda a tu hermano, dijo Kagome - mientras tosía un poco botando así largos hilos de sangre de su boca._

_- No, no te volveré a dejar sola…_

_- Inuyasha, pídele a Kykio que me entregue la perla._

_El hanyou, al escuchar esto se sorprendió sobremanera porque había olvidado por completo que Kykio se encontraba detrás de ellos también mal herida pero no tanto como Kagome, gracias a él. Kykio que escucho la petición de la chica hecha a nuestro querido hanyou, se levanto de donde se encontraba y coloco la perla entre las manos de Kagome._

_- Toma, tu eres ahora la guardiana, la única que puede purificarla, hazlo ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde - dicho esto en un tono frió y calculador._

_-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Estas loca!? – gritó un enfadado y colérico hanyou de ropas rojas que se levantaba del suelo depositando a Kagome sobre el césped mojado para reclamarle a ese ser tan insensible y falto de sentimientos en el que se había convertido la mujer que el amo tanto tiempo atrás. ¿¡Como le pides eso si no ves que esta gravemente herida!? ¡¡Acaso no te importa que en el esfuerzo muera!!._

_Al decir esas palabras, Inuyasha tomo a Kykio de los hombros y la sacudió para ver si así reaccionaba y dejara de pedirle a Kagome un esfuerzo tan grande como era el de purificar la perla._

_Pero lo que él no sabia era que mientras discutía con una fría e insensible sacerdotisa, una joven que yacía en el suelo comenzaba a purificar la perla que tenia un aspecto oscuro, el cual reflejaba toda aquella maldad existente encerrada en esta mágica joya. Poco tiempo después Kagome termino de purificar la Shikon No Tamma, regresándola a su aspecto original que era el de una joya de color rosa claro, pero absorbiendo toda aquella maldad y oscuridad que habitaba en la perla._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Regresando a la batalla entre el youkai de cabellera plateada y ese híbrido malvado, Sesshomaru había logrado debilitar en gran parte a Naraku que comenzaba a planear la manera con la cual podría distraer al Lord para poder recuperar la Perla._

_Lanzó un ataque tan fuerte en contra del Taiyoukai que este solo pudo ver como volaba por los aires Colmillo Sagrado lanzándola tan lejos que no podía ir y recuperarla por lo que solo se dispuso a seguir peleando sin imaginar que este hecho iba a dar pie para que comenzara toda una pesadilla para él._

_Lejos de ahí se encontraban una niña vestida con un kimono naranja y círculos verdes acompañada de un youkai de color verde y baja estatura…_

_- Señor Jakken, ¿cuanto mas tenemos que esperar aquí escondidos? - pregunto la niña al momento que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia el lugar de la batalla._

_- Rin, espera no te alejes - fueron las palabras de aquel sapo poseedor de un báculo de 2 cabezas._

_Pero esta no hizo caso y siguió acercándose al lugar en donde se encontraba su amo peleando con ese malvado señor, pero en el camino pudo notar que se encontraba tirada en el suelo aquella espada de su amo que había sido utilizada para revivirla, aquella espada que era como el campo de protección para Sesshomaru. Al encontrarla, la tomo en manos y corrió hacia su amo pensando tal vez que este la pudiera estar necesitando sin darse cuenta que iba a cometer el peor error de su corta vida._

_Jakken vio con horror como Rin llegaba hacia el lugar del enfrentamiento porque estaba seguro que si salían victoriosos de esta lucha y a Rin le pasara algo malo, su Amo Bonito lo despedazaría vivo._

_Sesshomaru al notar que la pequeña estaba muy cerca de el, trato de alejar a Naraku para que ella no saliera lastimada, pero lo que no sabia era que Naraku ya se había percatado de su presencia y tenia en mente el mas cruel y vil de los planes… Rin corrió hacia Sesshomaru para entregarle la espada pero antes de poder llegar a el Kanna, una de las extensiones de Naraku se posiciono frente a ella con un espejo en la mano capaz de absorber las almas de todos los seres vivientes y así lo hizo, comenzó a absorber una a una todas las almas existentes en el cuerpo de la pequeña niña que ya se encontraba en el suelo sin vida con la espada de su querido amo entre sus brazos…_

_Sesshomaru vio con horror el cuerpo de su pequeña niña en el suelo y abandono toda idea de lucha por ir a socorrer a Rin… Al llegar pudo notar la presencia de la espada de su padre que momentos antes había sido lanzada por los aires…_

_- Rin, te dije que permanecieras oculta - fueron las únicas palabras que el frió y ahora furioso youkai dijo; pero lo que el no sabia era que Naraku aprovecho su momento de debilidad para atravesarlo con uno de sus tentáculos dejándolo gravemente herido._

_Sin saber que hacer, Inuyasha se dispuso a ir a acabar definitivamente con Naraku aunque en este intento se la vaya la vida, pero antes de seguir fue detenido por una débil y fría mano que se aferraba a el…_

_- Kagome, ¿que haces?, no te levantes tienes que descansar para recuperar fuerzas…_

_- No Inuyasha, necesito que me ayudes, necesito que me dejes serte útil una vez mas…toma - y así le entrego una Shikon No Tamma completamente purificada._

_El hanyou al ver la joya se sorprendió por que hace unos instantes la misma perla estaba cargada de un aura maligna con un tono oscuro y gris._

_- Kagome... ¿cuándo...?, ¿como lo hiciste? - fueron las preguntas hechas por Inuyasha que intentaba recostar a Kagome al pie de un árbol, alejándola un poco del peligro._

_- Inuyasha, escúchame con mucha atención, necesito que concentres todos tus pensamientos deseos y anhelos en un solo propósito, en pedirle a la perla que te convierta en un youkai.._

_Inuyasha se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su amiga ._

_- ¿Que?, ¿estas loca?, este no es el momento de pedir ningún deseo además tengo ir a acabar con Naraku antes de que sea demasiado tarde - pero ella insistió…_

_- Inuyasha esto no es un juego necesito que le pidas a la perla con todo tu corazón que te convierta en un Youkai para que junto a Sesshomaru puedan acabar con Naraku…hazlo si es que alguna ves signifique algo en tu vida, aunque fuera un simple detector de kakeras…_

_- No seas tonta, claro que significas para mi mas que un detector de kakeras pero este no es el momento… - fue interrumpido al sentir unos dulces dedos rozar sus labios que los delineaban como si nunca mas los volviera a ver o sentir…_

_- Solo te pido esto y dejare que te marches fue lo único que Kagome - dijo antes de caer desmayada…_

_- Kagome, Kagome aguanta… - desesperado Inuyasha tomo la perla entre sus manos y con todos sus deseos cerro los ojos y comenzó a pedir su deseo._

_Al momento en que una luz de color rosa salió de la perla e invadió el lugar por completo dejando a todos los presentes cegados por lo brillante del resplandor; reapareció de entre la luz un ser vestido de ropas rojas pero con una apariencia un poco diferente a la normalmente conocida. Así se convirtió Inuyasha, en un demonio completo, con el mismo aspecto de siempre pero con la variante de que ya no tenia aquellas orejas de perro y que ahora poseía las mismas marcas de color violeta en ambos lados de la cara iguales a las de su hermano._

_Todos quedaron impactados al ver la nueva apariencia de Inuyasha que se acercaba a Naraku quien tenia el odio y rencor reflejado en los ojos porque fue testigo de la perdida del objeto por el cual tanto se esforzó… Inuyasha comenzó a atacar a Naraku con una velocidad y fuerza sorprendentes que dejo a todos los presente atónitos._

_Mientras eso pasaba Sesshomaru se encontraba lastimado y arrodillado al pie del cuerpo de Rin, que parecía mas bien que estaba dormida y no muerta pensando como pudo haber cometido tan irremediable error._

_Se levanto y se dirigió hacia su hermano con una mirada muy distinta a las demás, esta estaba cargada de furia, resentimiento, rencor y mucho pero mucho dolor, que aunque no lo aceptara o demostrara esa niña era lo mas importante en su vida. Y así unieron fuerzas ambos hermanos destruyendo por completo a Naraku y a sus extensiones._

_Al final de la batalla, se encontraban un monje liberado de su maldición del agujero negro, una exterminadora llorando pero en paz por la muerte de su hermano Kohaku, un Kitsune lastimado pero a salvo y una Kirara dormida de tanto cansancio._

_Sango corrió hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su amiga para ayudarla y al llegar pudo ver que su amiga ya había recobrado el conocimiento pero que respiraba con dificultad así que se aproximo hacia ella para limpiar la sangre que salía de sus labios._

_- Kagome, resiste recuerda que me prometiste enseñarme tu mundo, no te des por vencida que tu eres muy fuerte y yo se que vas a salir de esto._

_- Sango, amiga necesito pedirte que cuides de Inuyasha por mi, ya no resisto mas y siento que la vida se me escapa, por favor no lo dejes solo, no lo abandones y no permitas que sea infeliz, cuídalo por mi que yo ya no podré…_

_- No, no me pidas eso Kagome, amiga tu vas a salvarte, verdad, no me vas a abandonar ahora que mas necesito de tu compañía…_

_- No digas eso Sango, tienes al monje Miroku que se que de ahora en adelante velara por ti y por sus futuros hijos._

_Al escuchar eso, la Taiji-ya no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pensar de que podría tener su propia familia junto al único hombre que ella ha amado. Pero en esos precisos instantes frente a una débil Kagome, se arrodillo hasta tomarla en brazos y llevársela de ahí a un youkai de ropas rojas…_

_- A donde te la llevas - grito un Kitsune que lloraba desconsoladamente entre los brazos de un muy afligido monje…_

_- Déjalo Shippo - fue lo único que el monje dijo para que el Kitsune hiciera silencio - Inuyasha tiene que despedirse de la Señorita Kagome antes de que parta de este mundo._

_Mientras caminaba Inuyasha le susurraba a la chica entre sus brazos._

_- Kagome, cumplí tu deseo de convertirme en un youkai ahora necesito llevarte a tu tiempo para curar tus heridas - dijo Inuyasha mientras pasaban por un hermoso claro rodeado de flores y mariposas…_

_- Inuyasha, espera - dijo Kagome - quiero ver este hermoso paisaje antes de irme, necesito tener una ultima visión de este maravilloso mundo que siempre me gusto y al que siempre quise pertenecer - dijo una Kagome casi exhausta…_

_Inuyasha se detuvo y se sentó a orilla del rió con Kagome entre sus brazos totalmente pálida y con una respiración demasiado entrecortada._

_- Kagome - llamo el youkai -, te daré solo un momento porque necesito llevarte a tu tiempo rápido._

_- No Inuyasha, tu sabes muy bien que no sobreviviré a esto, tu sabes que estos son mis últimos momentos, permíteme por favor pasarlos junto a ti y déjame morir en la calidez de tus brazos como un ultimo y simple deseo… permíteme pasar lo que me queda de vida junto a ti, para poder recordarte siempre… ya tendrás el tiempo suficiente para poder reunirte con tu querida Kykio…_

_- ¿Que cosas dices? - pregunta el youkai mas triste que molesto - ¿como se te ocurre pensar que en estos momentos quiero ir a buscar a Kikyo?, si mi único lugar es estar aquí contigo, junto a ti, porque nunca debí de sepárame de ti …_

_Con aquellas palabras, nuestra hermosa jovencita empezó a derramar espesas lagrimas por sus pálidas y frías mejillas._

_Inuyasha al ver eso se sintió morir porque una vez mas Kagome lloraba por su culpa._

_- Kagome, por favor perdóname, no quise hacerte llorar, soy un estúpido que no sirvo para nada - le decía mientras secaba con sus garras las mejillas de una triste pero feliz Kagome._

_- Tontito, como puedes decirme esto si ahora, siento que soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, porque me encuentro en tus brazos, respirando tu olor y escuchando esas frases tan bonitas que me acabas de decir; quiero que sepas que nunca ame a alguien con tanta devoción y dedicación como a ti, y te deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz junto a Kyk…_

_Kagome, no pudo terminar de formular ese nombre porque por fin descansaba en paz…._

_Fin de Flash_

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de un melancólico y triste Inuyasha que fue secada rápidamente al percibir con sus finísimos sentidos el aroma de aquel que fue y seguirá siendo su único y gran amigo…Miroku…

La inesperada visita de su viejo amigo 

Llegando hasta la entrada del palacio se encontraba nuestro dulce y buen Monje Miroku que llevaba en brazos a una reducida de tamaño y dormida Kirara.

- Hay Kirara, solo espero que el testarudo de Inuyasha decida acompañarnos, porque se que debe sentirse realmente solo en este palacio tan grande y tan falto de vida.

A lo lejos, pudo divisar a un imponente individuo de ropas rojas que permanecía de pie en la entrada del castillo con sus brazos cruzados y sus manos escondidas dentro de las mangas de su rata de fuego, al verlo, Miroku suspiro porque Inuyasha, aunque se veía mas fuerte y decidido, reflejaba un aire de melancolía, tristeza y soledad capaz de acabar con el corazón de cualquier ser viviente…

- ¿A que has venido? - Preguntó de manera cortante al recién llegado…

- ¡Ay! Inuyasha - dice el monje moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado en un gesto negativo - no puedo creer que me recibas de esta manera después de tanto tiempo - se lamentaba el monje, pasando con lentitud al lado de su amigo.

- ¡Feh!, ¿Que quieres que te diga?, si sabes que no me gustan las visitas, no podías haber esperado a que fuera por la aldea…

- Viejo amigo no tienes que fingir conmigo, tu sabes muy bien que a mi también aun me duele, pero quiero que sepas que todavía nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos que nunca te han olvidado y que se preocupan por tu bienestar.

- Además haces sentir inútil a mi hermosa esposa, que lo único que hace es preocuparse por ti.

- ¡Feh! ¿Que tiene que ver Sango en todo esto? - preguntó Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

- Tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Inuyasha, sabes muy bien que Sango prometió velar por ti y cuidarte como a un valioso tesoro y que con tu actitud hostil y lejana no le permites realizar sus últimos deseos…

Al escuchar esto, el rostro de Inuyasha se ensombreció nuevamente. Al notar esto el monje se regaño mentalmente por haber removido esa vieja herida entristeciendo mas aun a su afligido amigo.

- Bueno Inuyasha ¿no me invitas a recorrer tu enorme castillo? - pregunta Miroku en un tono jocoso y burlón como el de un niño cometiendo una travesura, para corregir su imprudencia.

- ¿Para que quieres ver un castillo que esta vació y sin vida? - pregunta Inuyasha caminando hasta un gran salón.

Miroku pudo notar que su amigo estaba mas amargado de lo normal, pero no sabia el por que...

- Sabes Miroku faltan 2 días para que se cumpla el aniversario de la muerte de Kagome - comento el _youkai_ a un sorprendido Miroku .

A este, se le había olvidado por completo que esa trágica fecha estaba cerca, pudiendo así percatarse del porque la amargura de Inuyasha era mas fuerte. Y así, pasaron la tarde entre cortas platicas hechas mas que todo por Miroku a un Inuyasha que solo se limitaba a escuchar, ya que su mente y su alma se encontraban en otro lugar o mejor dicho con otra persona.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En otro castillo...

- Amo Bonito, ¿que piensa hacer? - pregunta Jakken a un serio y pensativo Sesshomaru...

Este no se inmuto en contestarle, solo fijo su mirada mas allá del gran ventanal de su habitación. Después de una larga espera por una respuesta, Jakken decidió salir al jardín, pensando tal vez que con su presencia. Sesshomaru no podría tomar una decisión definitiva, pero al llegar a la puerta escucho a su amo que le decía...

- Jakken, prepáralo todo, mañana partiremos al palacio de Inuyasha.

Solo eso, basto para que el rostro de nuestro pequeño y verde amigo, cambiara a una expresión de esperanza, porque el también anhelaba el reencontrarse con Rin.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Al día siguiente encontramos a un Miroku, listo para regresar a su aldea con el semblante de derrota por no haber podido convencer a su amigo de que lo acompañase una temporada.

- Inuyasha... - dijo el monje - ¿estas seguro de no querer venir conmigo? - pregunto Miroku.

- Ya te dije que cuando sienta deseos de salir, iré a visitarlos - respondió un molesto Inuyasha, ya que no comprendía del porque su amigo insidia tanto en que el regresara a ese lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía.

- Bueno si no tienes nada mas que decir... entonces nos veremos hasta otra ocasión.

Pero en el momento en el que se disponía a subir en Kirara una presencia se hizo presente ante sus ojos dejándolos con un grado de asombro.

- _Sesshomaru-Sama_, tanto tiempo - dice el Monje....


	2. El reencuentro entre hermanos

_Hola!_

_Quiero comunicarles que este capitulo no es tan largo como el primero, pero es que no había mas información que agregarle. Se que a algunos les parecerá un poco aburrido pero necesito explicar por partes y con detalles el desarrollo de la historia_

_Quiero agradecerle infinitamente a mi querida musa (ASUMI-CHAN) amiguita muchísimas gracias te lo digo de corazón por tenerme tanta paciencia y por ayudarme tanto con el fic;_

_Los personajes de Inuyasha lamentablemente no me pertenecen pero son obra del ingenio de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi._

_Bueno, espero no decepcionarlos y que cuando lo terminen de leerlo no hayan muchos tomatazos en el ambiente._

Los diálogos serán iniciados con – 

_**Los pensamientos (...)**_

Las leyendas van solas

_El reencuentro entre hermanos_

Inuyasha, pensaba que sus ojos lo estaban engañando, ya que desde que Sesshomaru le entregara su herencia por ser hijo del antiguo Lord de las tierras de occidente no había vuelto a tener contacto alguno con el por que su relación no había cambiado en nada solo en que ya no se buscaban para pelear por la_ Tesaiga_ pensando que tal vez Sesshomaru había comprendido a quien realmente le pertenecía la espada pero al verlo frente a el, desecho esa idea de su cabeza imaginando que su hermano venia a arrebatarle su arma.

- Sesshomaru a que has venido - pregunta Inuyasha de manera tajante porque no le parecía buena la presencia del _Taiyoukai_ en sus tierras ya que pensaba que eso significarían problemas porque aunque no habían vuelto a pelear sentía todavía el rechazo y desprecio de su hermano.

- Calma Inuyasha - dijo el monje al ver las miradas de fuego que ambos hermanos se enviaban - todavía no sabes a que ha venido _Sesshomaru-sama_ y por ello no debes de atacarlo de esa manera, primero averigua el porque de su presencia y después actúas no crees - terminó el monje sintiéndose orgulloso de su amplia sabiduría.

- Feh! A que pudo haber venido mi respetable hermano mayor si no es a tratar de quitarme la_ Tesaiga_, pero esta muy equivocado si piensa que voy a dejarme vencer de el tan fácilmente - dice Inuyasha en el momento en que toma una posición de ataque y mira directo a los ojos a Sesshomaru, quien no había ni siquiera prestado atención a la cantidad de estupideces dichas por su hermano.

- _Inuyasha-sama_, por favor espere un momento - dice un asustadizo Jakken al ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder - Mi amo no ha venido a pelear con usted ni a quitarle la _Tesaiga_, hemos venido porque necesitamos de su ayuda - explica Jakken con la esperanza de hacer entrar en razón a Inuyasha que se veía bastante molesto.

- Jakken, cállate - fue lo único dicho por el hermoso _Taiyoukai_ de vestiduras blancas - Si él no quiere ayudarme ¡¡entonces tampoco suplicare!!, no tengo porque rebajarme a pedirle su ayuda.

- Pero amo bonito usted dijo... - Jakken fue silenciado por un golpe en la cabeza propiciado por Sesshomaru quien no quería tener que pedirle nada a Inuyasha pero que en el fondo se encontraba desesperado por no encontrar otra forma de hallar a su pequeña .

- Vamonos, encontrare otra forma de remediarlo sin necesitar de mi estúpido hermano.

Al ver que Sesshomaru partía con Jakken, el monje Miroku pudo apreciar una angustia reflejada en la mirada del imponente _Taiyoukai_ por lo que intervino tratando de ver el porque Sesshomaru había ido en busca de Inuyasha.

- Espere un momento _Sesshomaru-sama_ - dijo el monje - podría por favor ignorar los malos modales de su berrinchudo hermano y decirnos del porque ha venido hasta acá – mirándolo con detenimiento - Puedo ver que tiene una angustia reflejada en su mirada y se que Inuyasha estaría gustoso de poder ayudarlo.

- Feh! No opines por mi monje intrometido, ¿quien ha dicho que yo voy a ayudar a alguien que se la pasaba persiguiendo para matarme y robarme mi espada solo por sentirse superior a mi y por culparme por la muerte de mi padre? – pronunció sarcásticamente - Me niego a ayudarlo y no me importa si quieres atacarme en este mismo instante, porque no tengo nada que perder.

Al escuchar estas palabras el monje comprendió que Inuyasha lo único que quería era provocar a Sesshomaru para comenzar una pelea y conseguir una manera para descargar toda esa furia y despecho que habitaba en su corazón al sentirse tan solo, sin tener a la mujer de la que se había enamorado y de la que el estaba seguro todavía amaba.

- Inuyasha deja de decir tonterías y no te comportes como un niño inmaduro, el hecho de que te sientas mal por la perdida de la señorita Kagome no te da derecho de maltratar y descargarte con Sesshomaru; no ves que el esta angustiado - responde el monje viendo con cólera a su amigo que se encontraba fuera de si.

- ¿Angustiado?, ¿él? – mirándolo irónicamente - por favor no me hagas reír, el nunca se preocuparía por nadie ni se angustiaría por nadie porque el no sabe lo que es querer a alguien porque nunca a querido

Al escuchar esta palabras Sesshomaru giro su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente con Inuyasha mirándolo con un gran rencor dibujado en sus ojos por todas aquellas palabras dichas, que lograron estremecer al poderoso _youkai _quien solo vio en su mente la imagen de una pequeña niña de kimono naranja y verde muerta en el piso con una espada entre sus brazos.

- Tu que sabes de mis angustias o de mis preocupaciones, tu que sabes de este peso que he tenido que cargar durante todo este tiempo por no haber podido evitar la muerte de una pequeña niña, tu no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar durante estos tres largos años buscando la manera de poder solucionar mi error - contestó un Sesshomaru herido y molesto.

Al escuchar esto el semblante de Inuyasha se oscureció por completo y derrotado bajo su mirada al suelo imaginando su propio dolor al haber perdido a Kagome y sintiéndose enormemente culpable por haber sido tan cruel con Sesshomaru porque el sabia muy bien que Sesshomaru también había sufrido una terrible perdida con la muerte de Rin, pero lo que no se imagino era que esta perdida hubiese afectado tanto a su orgulloso y frió hermano.

- Inuyasha, ¿viste lo que has hecho? - cuestiona molesto y furioso el monje Miroku que no entendía el porque de esas frases tan hirientes hacia Sesshomaru dichas por nuestro _Youkai _de ropas rojas - No debiste de decir esas estupideces que no te das cuenta que Sesshomaru como tu también perdió algo valioso ese maldito día, que nos dejara marcados hasta el final de nuestras vidas.

Inuyasha al comprender el gran error que había cometido trato de acercarse a Sesshomaru tomándolo de los hombros al ver que este se marchaba junto a Jakken. Pero lo que no pudo adivinar era que Sesshomaru se encontraba realmente furioso y decepcionado de su hermano por lo que este al sentir como Inuyasha lo giraba le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro descargando toda su furia contenida **_(un golpe similar al que Sesshomaru le dio a Inuyasha en el Cap. En donde se encuentran buscando el ultimo fragmento de Shikon en la tumba del gran Inutaisho)_** y así dejando sin palabras a Inuyasha.

Miroku al ver la reacción de Sesshomaru temió lo peor y se preparo para el momento en el que este par de _Youkai_ testarudos comenzaran a atacarse pero esto nunca sucedió...

Inuyasha, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto porque el sabia muy bien que se tenia merecido ese golpe y muchos otros mas por lo que cerro los ojos esperando recibir una buena golpiza de Sesshomaru, la cual nunca llego, entonces cuando se disponía a subir la cabeza y a abrir sus hermoso ojos dorados pudo ver como su hermano se marchaba sin decir mas.

Miroku quien presencio todo le hablo a Inuyasha para que detuviera Sesshomaru y lo ayudase en lo que este había venido a buscar..

- ¿Que estas esperando'?, ¡ve y búscalo!, no seas tonto, no ves que tu hermano también esta sufriendo...

Inuyasha al oír las palabras de su amigo se dio de cuenta del gran error que había cometido con Sesshomaru y se propuso impedir su marcha dando un gran salto y poniéndose en frente de el.

- Sesshomaru, hermano yo se que soy despreciable y que no debí de herirte de esa manera pero este dolor que tengo en el pecho no me ayuda a cambiar mi actitud, por que no se como te sientas tu ,pero yo me siento como si me hubieran robado el alma del cuerpo al no tener al motivo de mis alegrías y mi motivación para seguir adelante - dijo Inuyasha apenado esperando que su hermano descargara toda la furia de la cual el era el único culpable porque no había pensado en el dolor tan grande que tenia Sesshomaru por la perdida de esa pequeña niña que fue la única capaz de cambiar el corazón del frió _Taiyoukai._

Sesshomaru se detuvo y se limito a observar a su hermano menor porque el sabia muy bien que Inuyasha se encontraba destrozado por la muerte de aquella sacerdotisa llamada Kagome...

- No tiene caso seguir hablando de esto, es mejor que me retire - respondió el hermoso _Taiyoukai_ de ropas blancas.

_- Sesshomaru-sama_ espere - grito el monje que se había mantenido al margen de esta discusión de parte de ambos hermanos porque el sabia que ellos en el fondo se querían y respetaban muy a su manera - escuche a Jakken decir que usted necesitaba a Inuyasha para que lo ayude, pero podría ser tan amable de decirnos en que Inuyasha puede ayudarlo.

Sesshomaru se detuvo al escuchar las palabras del monje porque en el fondo aunque su orgullo se lo impidiera, el si necesitaba y mucho de la ayuda de Inuyasha ya que sin el no podría encontrar la forma de hallar a la pequeña Rin. Jakken en ese instante arriesgándose a que su amo bonito lo maltratara se aproximo hacia el monje y respondió por Sesshomaru.

- _Miroku-sama_ nosotros hemos venido en busca de _Inuyasha-sama_ porque el es el portador de la esencia de _la Shikon No Tamma _y mi amo lo necesita para poder encontrar a Rin.

Al escuchar esto tanto Inuyasha como el monje se quedaron impresionados por las palabras de Jakken porque no podían creer que Sesshomaru estuviera buscando la manera de reencontrase con la pequeña Rin.

- Sesshomaru, podrías por favor acompañarnos dentro del castillo para poder discutir de que manera Inuyasha puede ayudarte por que creo que este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de algo tan delicado - dijo el monje adelantándose y entrando al lúgubre castillo.

Inuyasha que se había quedado estático ante el descubrimiento de porque su hermano lo había ido a buscar, comprendió en ese preciso momento de que en el corazón de su hermano, esa niña ocupaba un lugar muy importante ya que el mejor que nadie sabia que Sesshomaru no era capaz de pedirle ayuda a nadie, aunque esto le costara la vida pero su orgullo jamás se lo hubiera permitido, sintiéndose una vez mas arrepentido por la cantidad de insultos que le había propinado anteriormente.

Sesshomaru se adentro al castillo detrás del monje acompañado de su fiel sirviente que respiro aliviado al ver que tal vez habría una pequeña esperanza que le permitiera ver a la chiquilla como el siempre le llamaba que aunque nunca lo quiso reconocer también la extrañaba y la necesitaba, con su dulzura e inocencia que fue capaz de hacer latir el corazón de ese frió monstruo al que le decía amo bonito.

Ya dentro del palacio, caminaron por un extenso corredor hasta llegar hasta una imponente puerta de roble que daba entrada a un inmenso salón lleno de pinturas que reflejaban diversas batallas y a una majestuosa mesa rodeada de varias sillas de madera talladas con diversas formas que le daban una toque de majestuosidad y elegancia al lúgubre palacio.

-Por favor sentémonos para poder discutir bien el problema que a traído hasta aquí a tu hermano, verdad Inuyasha - dijo el monje con tono autoritario pero a la vez cortes.

- Si claro, como tu digas - fueron las únicas palabras dichas por nuestro ex _Hanyou _que se encontraba mirando al suelo por el remordimiento de conciencia que lo afligía.

Se sentaron a la mesa Miroku , Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, mientras que Jakken permanecía de pie junto al umbral de la puerta; al ver que el pequeño _Youkai_ no se sentaba el monje se apresuro a decirle

- Vamos Jakken que tu también eres un factor importante en esta conversación, ¿no es así _Sesshomaru-sama_?

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza y le indico a Jakken que se sentara junto a ellos en la mesa, de ese modo Jakken se aproximo extrañado pero feliz por la invitación del monje.

- Bueno ahora si, sin rodeos quisiéramos saber de que manera Inuyasha te puede ayudar a encontrar a la pequeña niña que te acompañaba - dijo el monje.

Jakken al sentir el peso de la mirada de su amo bonito y ver que este no decía ni media palabra comprendió que el seria el interlocutor de esta conversación, y así comenzó su relato por medio del cual le explicaría a los presentes cuales eran las intenciones de Sesshomaru para con Inuyasha y de que tendrían que hacer para poder hallar a Rin.

- _Miroku-sama, Inuyasha-sama,_ nosotros hemos venido hasta aquí porque después de la muerte de Rin mi amo bonito y yo hemos buscado la manera de poder encontrarla con ayuda del gran Árbol sabio, ya que todavía hay una esperanza de hallar a su reencarnación pero no sabemos cuando esta aparecerá. Según el Árbol sabio, _Sesshomaru-sama_ necesita de _la Shikon no Tamma_ para poder extender su vida a través del tiempo para poder reencontrarse con Rin.

- Pero eso es imposible - grito Inuyasha - ¿¡como vas a utilizar _la Shikon no Tamma_ si esta ya no existe!?, tu sabes muy bien que ella se fusiono con mi cuerpo en el momento de pedir mi deseo.

- Si _Inuyasha-sama_ eso lo sabemos, eso fue lo mismo que _Sesshomaru-sama_ le pregunto al Árbol sabio, pero el dijo que si hay una manera de utilizar a_ la Shikon no Tamma_, o por lo menos su esencia, la cual esta en usted. _Inuyasha-sama,_ usted al fusionarse con _la Shikon no Tamma_ para convertirse en un _youkai_ puro, ha adquirido ciertos poderes inimaginables que un _Youkai_ puro de nacimiento no tiene por eso mi amo necesita de sus nuevas habilidades para que lo ayude a encontrar a Rin.

- Pero dinos exactamente, ¿como Inuyasha puede ayudar a Sesshomaru? - pregunta el monje un poco confundido.

- Bueno _Miroku-sama_, le explicare, según el Árbol sabio mediante la esencia de _la perla de Shikon_, _Inuyasha-sama_ y mi amo Sesshomaru podrán vivir el tiempo suficiente para poder encontrar a la próxima reencarnación de Rin, ya que esta se hará presente en el futuro mas allá de 500 años - explicó Jakken.

Todos los presentes en el gran salón permanecieron callados y pensativos después de escuchar el relato de Jakken. De pronto el silencio de el lugar se vio interrumpido por la voz de un _Youkai_ de ropas rojas.

- Sesshomaru, si tanto te interesa reencontrarte con esa pequeña niña, entonces lo haré, te ayudare a pasar el tiempo de vida que necesites para que encuentres a Rin; pero dime una ¿cosa como sabrás exactamente como encontrarla y que apariencia tendrá? - pregunta un confundido Inuyasha.

Por primera vez después de el comienzo de esta charla, Sesshomaru se hizo presente contestando la pregunta hecha por su hermano menor.

- Según el Árbol sabio, la guía que nos llevara hacia Rin es la _Tenseiga_, por que si no recuerdas ella murió por tratar de devolverme mi espada y al tenerla entre sus brazos a la hora de su muerte se creo un lazo entre la _Tenseiga_ y la esencia de Rin.

En esos precisos instantes recuerdos dolorosos llegan a la memoria de nuestro hermoso _Taiyoukai_ de ropas blancas...

Flash Back 

_Jakken vio con horror como Rin llegaba hacia el lugar del enfrentamiento porque estaba seguro que si salían victoriosos de esta lucha y a Rin le pasara algo malo, su Amo Bonito lo despedazaría vivo._

_Sesshomaru al notar que la pequeña estaba muy cerca de el, trato de alejar a Naraku para que ella no saliera lastimada, pero lo que no sabia era que Naraku ya se había percatado de su presencia y tenia en mente el mas cruel y vil de los planes…_

_Rin corrió hacia Sesshomaru para entregarle la espada pero antes de poder llegar a el Kanna, una de las extensiones de Naraku se posiciono frente a ella con un espejo en la mano capaz de absorber las almas de todos los seres vivientes y así lo hizo, comenzó a absorber una a una todas las almas existentes en el cuerpo de la pequeña niña que ya se encontraba en el suelo sin vida con la espada de su querido amo entre sus brazos…_

_Sesshomaru vio con horror el cuerpo de su pequeña niña en el suelo y abandono toda idea de lucha por ir a socorrer a Rin… Al llegar pudo notar la presencia de la espada de su padre que momentos antes había sido lanzada por los aires…_

_- Rin, te dije que permanecieras oculta - fueron las únicas palabras que el frió y ahora furioso Youkai dijo; pero lo que el no sabia era que Naraku aprovecho su momento de debilidad para atravesarlo con uno de sus tentáculos dejándolo gravemente herido._

Fin de Flash 

Al terminar de escuchar a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha volvió a hablar pero esta vez con un tono de voz apagado y triste...

- Sesshomaru, yo se que entre tu y yo nunca ha habido una relación afectiva ni mucho menos, pero quiero que sepas que pondré todo de mi parte para que podamos llevarnos bien durante todo el tiempo que tengamos que permanecer unidos ya que estoy seguro de que nuestro padre se sentiría orgulloso si pudiera ver que sus dos únicos hijos han terminado con ese ridículo deseo de venganza y odio que había entre nosotros. Te ayudare a encontrar aquello que es tan importante para ti para que por lo menos uno de nosotros pueda ser feliz con su vida - termino diciendo Inuyasha.

- Gracias - fue lo único dicho por nuestro hermoso _Taiyoukai_ en el momento en que se levantaba y salía del gran salón acompañado de su fiel sirviente Jakken.

Al irse Sesshomaru, el monje Miroku se aproximo hacia Inuyasha y le pregunto que si estaba seguro de poder ayudar a Sesshomaru, porque el muy bien sabia que los _Youkai_ tenían el privilegio de vivir cientos de años pero no se explicaba todavía de cómo con la esencia de Inuyasha pudieran vivir por tanto tiempo mas ya que ninguno de ellos era inmortal.

- No lo se Miroku, no se si esta descabellado plan del Árbol sabio dará resultado, pero de una cosa si estoy seguro, si con esto puedo ayudar a la única persona de mi familia a que sea feliz, entonces lo haré por que el me ha dado la prueba de que cualquier ser de este mundo tiene derecho a querer y ha ser querido y aunque yo se que mas nunca podré ser feliz por la ausencia de Kagome por lo menos tratare de aliviar aquel dolor que embarga a mi único hermano.

Miroku, al escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha pudo comprobar una vez mas de que la señorita Kagome había logrado en el corazón y el alma de Inuyasha un cambio tan favorable para el y para aquellos que lo rodean, porque le enseño el sentimiento de bienestar que se obtiene al poder ayudar desinteresadamente a las personas.

- Entonces amigo mío, si esta es tu decisión, quiero decirte como persona y como amigo de que me siento sumamente orgulloso de ese lado tan piadoso y compasivo que has hecho relucir y también estoy seguro de que la señorita Kagome en donde quiera que se encuentre también estaría orgullosa de que aunque te hubieras convertido en un _Youkai_ completo, la pureza de tu corazón sigue ahí volviéndote cada día un poco mas comprensivo con tus semejantes, de esta manera se que mi esposa ha cumplido su promesa de cuidarte porque satisfactoriamente eres y serás alguien de buen corazón.

De ahí el monje Miroku se apresuro a despedirse de su viejo amigo porque necesitaba enormemente contarle todo lo ocurrido entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru a su linda esposa.

Inuyasha aunque se cual es tu decisión, te agradecería por favor, antes de cualquier camino que tomes nos avises y pases a visitarnos una ultima vez a la aldea, porque estoy seguro que aunque ella te traiga dolorosos recuerdos, también se que te traen gratos momentos.

- Esta bien Miroku, lo haré, antes de cualquier cosa iré a despedirme de todos ustedes - contestó Inuyasha...

Y sin mas que decir, nuestro amable monje partió del palacio, rumbo a la pequeña aldea en donde se encontraba su hogar.

Al encontrarse solo, Inuyasha empezó a recordar y a meditar cada una de las palabras y frases dichas en la pequeña reunión que acababa de tener porque el todavía no podía creer que el orgullo, frió y despiadado de su hermano mayor , hubiera sido cambiado por la dulzura e inocencia de una pequeña niña...

- Me alegro por ti hermano, me alegra poder ver que aunque sea uno de nosotros podrá alcanzar la felicidad, esto lo - dijo con aire de melancolía al momento en que sus hermosos ojos dorados se veían nublados de espesas gotas de cristal... - ¡Ay Kagome!, si tan solo pudieras verme, si tan solo pudieras estar conmigo para poder acompañarme y compartir esta nueva aventura que se que nos traerá bastantes contratiempos, pero que gustoso realizare en compañía de tu hermoso recuerdo...

Y así paso el tiempo y Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se volvieron a encontrar pero esta vez en términos menos bruscos y mas fraternales para así dar inicio a su travesía a través del tiempo siendo guiada por la sabiduría del Árbol sabio.

Se encontraban viajando hacia el territorio en donde se encontraba el Árbol sabio que les explicaría todo aquello que tendrían que pasar para lograr su cometido cuando Inuyasha le pidió a Sesshomaru ir a la aldea del Miroku para así despedirse de aquellos que siempre fueron y serán sus amigos...

- Sesshomaru, antes de ir con el Árbol sabio, necesito hablar con Miroku y con la anciana Kaede - pidió Inuyasha.

- Esta bien, iremos a la aldea de tus amigos - fue lo único que dijo el _Youkai _de ropas blancas.

Y así llegaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, en donde jamás se imaginaron encontrar a unos de los sobrevivientes de la cruel batalla contra Naraku que marco su destino amargamente.

_**Continuara........**_

MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS :

ZETUS: kerida amiguita me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi experimento, espero no decepcionarte y ojala puedas seguir animándome como hasta ahora. Besitos y tu sabes ke eres mi SENSEI

LOUASUKA: amiguita de mi alma, gracias por tu mensajito y por tu ayuda para seguirle al cap. 2 espero no decepcionarte con este ya ke me kede un poko cortita, pero no importa, gracias gracias gracias, y adelante SEMPAI # 1, que tu sabes que yo te apoyo en todo lo que necesites, besitos

ASUMI-CHAN: mi kerida y adorada musa, no me voy a cansar de agradecerte por toda tu paciencia y ayuda, espero que en el proximo cap. No te defraude y que no me regañes tanto, besitos

YASHI-MGI: amiguita, gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione, y claro que este viaje atraves del tiempo va a traer cosas muy buenas, jjejejeje , besitos

NATSUMI-SAN: amiga, gracias por el consejo pero esa opcion ya la tenia puesta, espero de verdad que a las personas les guste mi fic, ojala te guste este capitulo medio corto pero kreo que a la vez interesante, besos y muchas gracias por tus animos

HANEKO HIGURASHI: bueno muchas gracias por tu opinión, me alegra muchísimo ke te haya gustado el fic, espero que te agrade el cap 2 y sobre lo de los familiares de Kagome, mas adelante veras que dijeron, te parece, gracias por tu apoyo, besos

LADY SAKURA: amiguis ke bien ke te guste mi fic, el sentimiento es mutuo porke tu sabes ke a mi me encanta el tuyo, espero que te guste este capitulo y te agradezco mucho tu gran apoyo significa mucho para mi, besitos

LORENA : muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, espero no decepcionarte con el cap 2, claro ke va a terminar con un final muy feliz, y kikyo va a kedar,..........

MAYI VEN: VERITO, gracias por tu mensajito y no soy mentirosa, solo me abstuve de decirte, que no es lo mismo, jejjejeej bueno cumpli y puse el cap 2 hoy, espero ke te guste y ahora te toca cumplir a ti, besitos

BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ESTUVIERON CONMIGO APOYÁNDOME EN LA ELABORACIÓN DE MI FIC, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLAS Y GRACIAS POR SOPORTAR MI SLAGUNAS MENTALES, JEJJEJEJJEJE Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON Y NO REVIEW

BYEBYE

BESOS Y ABRAZOS LES DESEA :

SESSHI23


	3. Una Noche de Recuerdos y Despedidas

_Hola!_

_Quiero decirles que espero de todo corazón que este capitulo les agrade ya que en estos momentos no me encuentro muy bien de ánimos y trate de poner mi mayor esfuerzo para terminarlo y para cumplir con ustedes, aquellos a los que les ha gustado mi fic._

_Se que el capitulo será bastante aburrido, y hasta un poco repetitivo en ciertas cosas pero solo les digo que lo escribí de corazón, y aprovechando mis momentos de soledad._

_Este capitulo va dedicado a mi gran amiga Lady Sakura, por su cumpleaños porque se que pronto no tendrás el tiempo para ponerte a leer._

_Gracias a todas mis amigas por soportarme y apoyarme y bueno solo me queda decirles, espero no decepcionarlas y que si lo hago, sean sinceras conmigo y me lo hagan saber que yo no me molestare y ojalá los tomatazos no sean tan fuertes... _

_Los personajes de Inuyasha lamentablemente no me pertenecen pero son obra del ingenio de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi._

_Los diálogos serán iniciados con –_

_**Los pensamientos (...)**_

_Las leyendas van solas_

_Una noche de recuerdos y despedidas_

Después de un largo recorrido Inuyasha y Sesshomaru llegaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, aquella misma aldea que fue testigo de tantos reencuentros dados por el grupo de personajes que de una u otra forma estaban unidos por un fin en común que era el de recuperar los fragmentos de _La Shikon no Tamma_ y el de acabar con ese despreciable ser que marco la vida de cada uno de ellos con sus fechorías y trampas que nunca cesaron hasta que este terminara muerto a manos de ellos mismos.

En diversas ocasiones pudo recordar todos aquellos momentos que compartió en compañía de sus amigos y de ella, su adorada Kagome pero ahora que se encontraba en la aldea pudo sentir con mayor fuerza ese profundo dolor que siempre lo acompaña al haber perdido a la persona mas importante para el y a la única que pudo hacer renacer su solitario corazón, que aunque le pesara su soledad actual jamás se arrepentiría de haberle entregado su corazón a alguien tan puro y especial como lo fue Kagome, lo único de lo que el siempre se arrepentiría seria de no haberle demostrado todo ese amor que llevaba guardado en su corazón, porque este era tan grande y tan fuerte como lo eran sus poderes de _Youkai._

- Kagome, - si tan solo la vida me diera la oportunidad de poder demostrarte todo ese amor y pasión que llevo guardadas solo por ti y para ti, porque nunca podré amar a mas nadie que no seas tu y aunque se me valla la vida tratare de que nunca ese sentimiento que llevo a cuestas se marchite, porque espero algún día después de mi muerte poder encontrarte para decirte cuanto te amo.

La aldea, no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la visito, pero ese sentimiento de tristeza y remordimiento que se apoderaba de el cada vez que visitaba el lugar, era cada vez mas fuerte e intenso porque venían a su mente como ráfagas de luz una serie de escenas en las que podía apreciar muy bien todo aquello que compartió junto a la mujer que tanto amaba y que dio su vida por tratar de que el fuera feliz con una mujer que solo lo odiaba y que nunca lo pudo aceptar en su antigua condición de _Hanyou._

En esos precisos instantes libero sus pensamientos de todos aquellos recuerdos que lo invadían para dirigir su mirada hacia una mujer que traía ropas de sacerdotisa y que se encontraba recostaba al pie de un árbol.

- ¡¡Maldición!!, - fue lo que dijo nuestro querido _Youkai _de ropas rojas al toparse con aquella mujer a la que una vez amo pero que ya no quería, aquella mujer que el con tanto ahínco protegió el día de su ultima lucha con Naraku, aquella por la que tuvo que cambiar a la única persona que realmente le entrego una amor puro y sin reservas, una que fue capaz de sacrificarse solo por el bienestar del ser amado, una que después de que todo acabara desapareció sin dejar el menor rastro de sus acciones.

- ¡Kikyo!, - fue lo único que pronuncio Inuyasha, mientras esta solo se encontraba mirándolo con aquella mirada fría y sin sentimientos de la que era dueña, porque el nunca pudo comprender del porque ella nunca pudo tener una sonrisa o un gesto amable o de amor para con el como los que tenia su dulce y tierna niña, aquella niña que viajaba por el pozo devora huesos aquel que servia de enlace entre las dos épocas y los tiempos con el único propósito de acompañarlo y ayudarlo a reunir los fragmentos de _La Shikon no Tama,_ aquella perla que trajo tantas desgracias pero la que también le permitió poder conocer a la niña echa mujer que el tanto ama, porque todavía no podía ni quería olvidar ese sentimiento tan grande y cálido que le producía el amar a su niña, a su Kagome...

Inuyasha, lentamente fue acercándose hacia el árbol en donde se encontraba descansando la sacerdotisa Kikyo hasta quedar frente a ella con una mirada de resignación y melancolía.

-¡Sabia que vendrías! - Dijo Kikyo fijando su mirada en un Inuyasha sorprendido.

- ¡Kikyo! , ha pasado tanto tiempo!

- ¡Inuyasha, necesitamos hablar! - Ven a este mismo árbol a buscarme cuando todos se encuentren durmiendo, fueron las únicas palabras dichas por Kikyo al momento en que se elevaba ayudada de sus serpientes caza almas, dejando a un Inuyasha cabizbajo y silencioso.

Inuyasha dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la aldea en donde lo esperaban sus amigos para pasar una noche de mutua compañía juntos, en donde también esperaría pacientemente hasta su pactado encuentro.

Luego de esta breve charla dada solo por aquella mujer una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos volviéndolo a la realidad en la que se encontraba:

- ¿ Pensé que la relación que tenias con aquella mujer se había acabado? - Dijo Sesshomaru a un sorprendido Inuyasha.

- **Es verdad, por encontrarme sumido en mis pensamientos había olvidado que me encontraba acompañado de Sesshomaru,** - pensó Inuyasha que solo pudo emitir un suspiro ya que nunca se imagino que tendría que viajar al lado de su único hermano con la intención de ayudarlo, porque aunque el nunca quiso aceptarlo a el le hubiera gustado que la relación con la única persona que poseía su sangre fuera mejor y mas amistosa como la que tenia con sus amigos y no llena de tanta tensión y peleas estúpidas que se daban cada vez que alguno de los dos se encontraba frente a frente.

- De que estas hablando Sesshomaru, entre ella y yo ya no existe ningún lazo que nos una, simplemente tengo curiosidad de saber que es lo que necesita decirme; - además tu no eres quien para meterte en mis asuntos, así como yo no lo hago con los tuyos.

Sesshomaru, solo giro su mirada hacia la aldea y prosiguió a sentarse cerca de una enorme roca que se encontraba en la entrada de la misma.

- Aquí estaré esperándote hasta que arregles todo lo que viniste a hacer, después de esto sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás y espero que no vayas a cometer ninguna estupidez por culpa de esa sacerdotisa que lo único que quiere de ti es destruirte; - si quieres ser digno de ser llamado hijo del Gran Inutaisho, nuestro padre espero que te comportes como tal y que no permitas que una insignificante humana te destruya, fue lo único que le dijo Sesshomaru antes de tomar su habitual postura de flor de loto para poder esperar a su tonto hermano.

Al oír estas palabras Inuyasha no pudo disimular su asombro al escuchar todo esto ya que el entendió que muy en el fondo aunque no lo hubiera demostrado, Sesshomaru se estaba preocupando por el por primera vez y eso era algo que jamás pensó que pudiera darse pero que lo embargo de un sentimiento de paz porque sabia que aunque fuera una locura esto que ellos estaban a punto de hacer, presentía que así después de tanto tiempo ellos podrían unirse como únicos y verdaderos hermanos que eran y solo el tiempo lo decidiría.

- Si eso lo se, fue lo único que Inuysha respondió a su hermano; iré a hablar con ellos y ha despedirme.

- Partiremos al despuntar el alba, hasta entonces aprovecha lo ultimo que te queda cerca de tus compañeros, fue lo ultimo que dijo Sesshomaru a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para poder conversar con ella y contarle mas acerca del plan del Árbol Sabio y de su decisión de acompañar a su hermano en su búsqueda, que aunque el hubiese aceptado no le parecía del todo lógica.

Al caminar por la aldea, los habitantes de la misma lo miraban con tristeza, ya que todos recordaban la tragedia que envolvía al _Youkai_ de ropas rojas por haber sido testigos de lo cruel y dura

que fue para el, la perdida de la vida de la joven _Miko_ de ropas extrañas que todos llegaron a apreciar por conocer lo bondadosa, amable y servicial que fue con todos ellos, pero aunque sabían que el no era malo después de fallecer Kagome, todos sabían que

el permaneció lo mas distante y lejos posible de todos los humanos lo que causo en ellos cierto temor y recelo porque pensaban que el se volvería uno de tantos _Youkai_ sanguinarios y sin sentimientos, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que el evito todo contacto con cualquier ser inferior a el solo para no tener que utilizar esos molestosos sentimientos humanos que aun poseía, aunque sus amigos se empecinaban en visitarlo cada vez que podían para hacerlo recordar que no era tan malo poder disfrutar de la compañía de quienes lo querían y apreciaban sinceramente, el nunca mas se sintió bien conviviendo con ellos.

En esos momentos recordó que en el momento en el que estaba pidiendo su deseo de convertirse en un poderoso _Taiyoukia,_ también pidió poder conservar que todo aquello lo hacia ser racional como _Hanyou_ no desapareciera para no perder la lucidez de sus actos y de esa manera no tener el miedo de que en cualquier momento pudiera atacar a sus amigos, pero lo que el nunca supo era que siempre permanecería siendo presa de todas aquellas sensaciones y debilidades humanas que el siempre pensó innecesarias porque lo hacían verse débil en los momentos de gran tensión, pero que gracias a ellas no perdió ese sentimiento de amor por su Kagome.

Llegando hacia una rustica y conocida cabaña se quedo parado en la entrada de la misma y solo se limito a llamar a la dueña de esta, - Anciana Kaede, - fue lo único que Inuyasha dijo al entrar en aquélla cabaña que tantos recuerdos buenos le traía de sus aventuras con sus únicos y verdaderos amigos y de su amada Kagome ha pasado mucho tiempo...

- Inuyasha, que alegría que hayas podido venir, pensé que mas nunca volvería a verte, supongo que ya te habrás encontrado con mi hermana Kikyo. - Sabes Inuyasha, - Kikyo ha cambiado, ya esta volviendo a ser aquélla mujer de buenos sentimientos que alguna vez fue, recuerdas cuando ustedes se enamoraron hace 50 años y ella se preocupaba por los demás y en su corazón había una bondad infinita, se que las cosas no serán como antes porque su partida hacia el otro mundo ya se acerca pero se que ella esta tratando de enmendar sus errores y comenzara contigo Inuyasha, porque se que para que ella pueda descansar en paz necesita de tu perdón.

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle anciana, no soy quien para tener que dar perdón a alguien que no actuaba concientemente, además vine a hablar contigo, me imagino que ya el chismoso de Miroku te habrá contado los planes que tengo junto con Sesshomaru.

- Si Inuyasha, ya su excelencia me contó lo sucedido en tu palacio y me comento de la ayuda que solicita tu hermano, pero quisiera que me contaras con tus propias palabras que es lo que realmente piensan hacer.

- Verás anciana, - al parecer después de la ultima batalla que tuvimos con el maldito de Naraku, Sesshomaru no pudo aceptar la muerte de aquella pequeña niña de nombre Rin que siempre lo acompañaba junto con el tonto de Jakken y por eso se propuso hallar la forma en que pudiera traerla a la vida ya que si no recuerdas al morir sus almas quedaron perdidas en el espejo de Kanna y sabes que un cuerpo sin alma no puede ser resucitado.

- Si Inuyasha, fue una perdida incesaría y lamentable como lo fue la de la señorita Kagome.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Inuyasha no pudo disimular la sombra en su mirada, y solo se limito a seguir contándole a la anciana lo que acontecía...

- Entonces, después de recorrer muchos lugares, Sesshomaru recordó que el Árbol Sabio había sido uno de los grandes amigos de mi padre y gran consejero de el por lo que se limito a buscarlo y a pedirle ayuda a ver si el tenia conocimiento de alguna forma o manera que le permitiera revivir a Rin, hasta que un día le contó que yo era la única vía para poder alcanzar la época adecuada en donde encontraría la próxima reencarnación de Rin.

- Pero Inuyasha, como sabrán quien será Rin y que aspecto tendrá ya que he escuchado que muchas veces cuando reencarnamos en otra vida no siempre es igual a la ultima vida que tuvimos.

- Eso no lo se a ciencia cierta, lo único que Sesshomaru me dijo fue que lo que nos mostraría quien seria la verdadera Rin será _La Tenseiga,_ porque al morir con ella se creo un especie de nexo entre la esencia de Rin y la de _La Tenseiga_ y es ese nexo lo que nos guiara a la verdadera Rin, solo espero que esto en verdad se realice, porque no se que seria de Sesshomaru si no llega a encontrar a esa niña...

- Veo Inuyasha que tus sentimientos hacia tu hermano han cambiado notoriamente y que puedo predecir que este acontecimiento los ayudara a que puedan aprender a quererse como los hermanos que son.

- Anciana, bien sabes que las peleas entre nosotros eran la mayor parte del tiempo provocadas por el y por su estúpido odio hacia mi y a mi madre por creernos culpables de la muerte de mi padre, yo jamás he sentido la necesidad de odiar a Sesshomaru, como el lo hacia conmigo, aunque no te puedo negar que hubieron momentos en que en verdad lo odie solo por el hecho de que por culpa de el, Kagome se encontró en peligro en varias ocasiones, pero si no hubieran pasado estos actos innecesarios y esta tonta rivalidad de ver quien tenia mas poder, me hubiera gustado mucho tener la oportunidad de conocerlo como se le conoce aun hermano al que se le quiere y aprecia y con el que sabes que siempre podrás contar, pero ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros, han sucedido demasiadas cosas que jamás podremos borrar y que se que nunca nos perdonaremos...

- No digas que nunca podrán llevarse como dos buenos hermanos Inuyasha, porque si el se trago su orgullo y pudo pedirte un favor al que tu has accedido me da la seguridad que no es demasiado tarde para que ustedes se comporten como lo hacen los hermanos de sangre normales.

¡¡Ahh!!, - suspiro Inuyasha, porque al escuchar las palabras de Kaede recordó que el muy en el fondo hubiera querido tener una familia con la que pudiera contar y a la que pudiera proteger de cualquier cosa, para que su vida no hubiera estado marcada de tantos acontecimientos tristes y sombríos.

- Di lo que quieras Kaede, yo se que por lo menos Sesshomaru jamás me podrá perdonar el hecho de que le haya cortado el brazo derecho el día de nuestro primer enfrentamiento por _La Tesaiga,_ así que no creo que nosotros jamás podamos llevarnos como los hermanos normales.

- Bueno Inuyasha, esta bien no insistiré mas con el tema pero ahora si, quisiera preguntarte que si en realidad estas seguro del paso que vas a dar, porque recuerda que cuando lo hagas no habrá vuelta atrás y que seguramente tendrás que habituarte a una época muy diferente a lo que es el _Sengoku._

- Se que será algo peligroso y diferente pero no tengo mas nada que me retenga aquí en el _Sengoku_, los aprecio a ustedes que son y serán mis únicos y verdaderos amigos pero creo sabrás entender del porque de mis palabras; lo único que quisiera que me dijeras que si en verdad esto que el Árbol Sabio le propone a Sesshomaru y a mi es en verdad posible...

- Mira, lo único que te puede decir esta anciana es que _La Shikon no Tamma _es algo muy poderoso que es capaz de realizar las cosas mas imposibles y se tan bien que tu al fusionarte con ella haz adquirido ciertos poderes especiales de la perla, por lo que te digo que si hay una posibilidad de que esta locura funcione.

Inuyasha, al escuchar las palabras de la anciana Kaede, quedo un poco mas tranquilo porque presentía que tal vez esto no tenia porque ser una locura después de todo.

Seguidamente se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la cabaña de la anciana para dirigirse a visitar a Miroku y a su familia que aunque nunca se los dijo se sentía feliz de que ellos si pudieron alcanzar la felicidad que tanto anhelaban...

- Regresare cuando anochezca, iré a ver a Miroku y a Sango para poder despedirme de ellos.

- Ve Inuyasha, se que necesitas recordar los viejos momentos convividos con tus grandes compañeros de aventuras.

Y así salió y se dirigió hasta la cabaña de sus grandes amigos que se encontraba un poco mas retirada de las demás.

Al llegar a esta no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia y hasta un poco de envidia pero de la buena, de solo imaginarse que el también podría estar viviendo así en familia, rodeado de vida y amor si tan solo su querida Kagome, no hubiera muerto; despejo su mente de estos anhelos imposibles para el y se dispuso a recorrer el lugar con la mirada y pudo ver a un sonriente Shippo jugando con el pequeño Kohaku, nombrado así por el fallecido hermano de Sango y fruto del amor entre Sango y el ex pervertido de Miroku que aunque no lo reconocía en un principio siempre estuvo enamorado de la fuerte y decidía exterminadora que solo se la pasaba golpeándolo por ser demasiado pasado y falta de respeto.

Esbozo una semi sonrisa porque nunca se imagino que aquellos dos humanos que siempre estuvieron allí para apoyarlo, por fin consumaran su amor después de tantos problemas y obstáculos.

- Sango, Monje Miroku gritaba un emocionado y crecido Shippo mientras corría hacia Inuyasha en compañía del pequeño Kohaku, Inuyasha ha venido visitarnos.

¡Feh! - Parece que a ti el tiempo no te ha cambiado mucho Shippo, sigues siendo el mismo _Kitsune_ gritón y escandaloso de siempre, espero que no le enseñes esas malas mañas al pequeño Kohaku, decía un Inuyasha al momento en que se agachaba con los brazos abiertos para recibir al pequeño hijo de sus grandes amigos que aunque el no los visitara casi el niño siempre sintió un cariño especial hacia su tío Inuyasha.

- Vaya, vaya parece que Kohaku no te ha olvidado amigo, dijo Miroku en el momento en que aparecía parado en la puerta de su casa junto a su hermosa esposa, ya sabia yo que no podías irte sin despedirte de nosotros... vamos Kohaku deja a tu tío Inuyasha descansar que debe de haber viajado mucho para llegar hasta la aldea.

¡Feh! - Deja de decir tonterías Monje, sabes que nosotros los _Youkai_ no somos tan débiles como ustedes los humanos y que por cargar al pequeño no me voy a morir, dijo un Inuyasha que se encontraba ya de pie con Kohaku entre sus brazos y junto a un Shippo muy alegre de poder ver a su antiguo amigo.

- Que gusto me da volver a verte Inuyasha, fueron las palabras de la hermosa exterminadora mientras le hacia señas para que ingresara a la casa en compañía de ellos.

- Bueno Inuyasha, se que mi casa no es tan ostentosa como tu castillo pero por lo menos en ella siempre sabes que serás recibido con las puertas abiertas...

Ya dentro todos de la cabaña, Sango se dispuso a decirle a Shippo en secreto de que necesitaban hablar con Inuyasha a solas y que por favor se encargara de salir a jugar con Kohaku.

- Vamos Kohaku, ven vamos a jugar afuera que quiero mostrarte unos nuevos trucos que he inventado, dijo Shippo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose afuera de la cabaña con Kohaku de la mano.

- Ahora si que estamos solos, necesito que me digas Inuyasha, que es lo que realmente has decidido con respecto al plan de Sesshomaru, dijo un Monje serio y a la expectativa de cual seria la respuesta de su amigo.

- Lo ayudare a realizar todo lo que necesite para encontrar a esa niña, dijo Inuyasha en el momento en el que procedía a contarles todo lo que Sesshomaru le había comentado y todo lo que hablo con la anciana Kaede que fue de gran ayuda para que el tomara una decisión definitiva.

Y así pasaron las horas entre explicaciones y recuerdos de parte de este trío de amigos que sabían que ya mas nunca podrían volver a estar juntos pero que daban gracias a _Kami-sama_ de que tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse y de compartir la bella y sincera amistad que los unía.

- Amigos necesito despejarme un poco volveré dentro de un rato dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cabaña de manera silenciosa.

- Amor a donde crees que va Inuyasha, pregunta la exterminadora a su flamante esposo.?

- Creo que se dirige al Árbol Sagrado, recuerda que este, fue el testigo de tantos reencuentros entre Inuyasha y la Señorita Kagome y me imagino que el necesita poner sus ideas en claro antes de irse...

Se encontraba caminando con rumbo al Árbol Sagrado un pensativo y melancólico Inuyasha que no tardo casi nada en llegar a su destino.

_**Aquí me encuentro ante ti Árbol Sagrado, mi lugar de descanso por 50 años, tu aquel que permitió que hace años atrás conociera a la hermosa y maravillosa mujer de la que me encuentro profundamente enamorado, aquella que me libero de mi largo sueño, aquella que me enseño a confiar en los demás y aquella que me demostró que no era tan malo después de todo abrir el corazón a un sentimiento tan puro y noble como lo es el amar a alguien...**_

Inuyasha procedió a subir a una de las ramas mas alta de este viejo árbol como lo hacia en los viejos tiempos para poder recordar aunque fuera doloroso por una ultima vez a su linda y dulce niña.

_**Kagome si pudieras escucharme en estos momentos te diría que te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie, que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y rectificar todos los errores cometidos jamás permitiría que te pasara nada y jamás dejaría que Kikyo se interpusiera entre nosotros porque ya tarde me vine a dar de cuenta que lo que creí sentir por Kikyo fue solo un sentimiento de lastima y compromiso porque aunque la quise mucho hace 50 años, mi amor por ti supero con creces todo aquello que pude haber sentido hacia ella.**_

Después de hablar consigo mismo, Inuyasha cerro sus ojos y trato de conciliar un poco el sueño ya que no sabia que le depararía el futuro de ahora en adelante.

Ya sumergido en un profundo sueño, Inuyasha pudo ver ciertas imágenes que eran los recuerdos mas dolorosos que se encontraban en su subconsciente y que el trataba de mantener en lo mas profundo de su corazón guardados, ya que el solo hecho de recordarlos, le producía un inmenso dolor y le causaba una profunda tristeza.

"**(estas son conversaciones que Inuyasha tuvo con su subconsciente poco tiempo después de haber muerto Kagome, la mayoría son recuerdos de aquella época)"...**

_**Sueño de Inuyasha:**_

_**Kagome, te perdí por mi inmensa estupidez, por no saber elegir a quien proteger, por haberte hecho caso de convertirme en un Taiyoukai completo, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez si hubiera derrotado a Naraku con mis poderes de Hanyou y de esa manera le hubiera pedido a La Shikon no Tamma que te devolviera la vida, pero no, todo paso tan rápido y no pude optar por la elección correcta.**_

_**También trate de que Sesshomaru te reviviera con su espada pero todo fue inútil, al parecer la vida se había ensañado conmigo para hacerme pagar el error tan grande que cometí por no haberte dado el lugar que te merecías, no se que pudo haber pasado con La Tesseiga, que al momento de morir aquella niña que viajaba con Sesshomaru, perdió por completo su poder convirtiéndose en un vieja espada mas; **_

_**Y no solo eso sino que todavía, no puedo apartar de mis pensamientos los rostros de tu familia, tu hermano que lloraba inconsolablemente por haberte perdido, tu abuelo que me echaba la culpa de no haberte sabido proteger bien, tu madre que sollozaba de una manera tan increíble que pensé que era demasiado fuerte...**_

_**El que no me golpeara o me gritara, fue una verdadera sorpresa para mi, ella al verme con tu cuerpo ya sin vida entre mis brazos solo corrió a abrazarte y a acariciar ya tu frió pero hermoso rostro, yo trate de que no te apartara de mi lado pero tenia que entender que ella como tu madre tenia mas derecho de estar contigo que yo, al dejarte con los tuyos ya me preparaba para marcharme con un gran vació en mi alma y un gran cargo de conciencia por haberle fallado a tu familia ya que yo siempre les jure que te protegería por sobre todas las cosas, pero no fue así, fue entonces cuando sentí una mano que tomaba la mía y me decía que me quedara, que no hiciera caso a los reproches que me daba tu pobre y triste abuelo, esa mano era la de tu madre que aunque se encontraba sumergida en un inmenso dolor fue capaz de permitirme quedar junto a ti y de ayudarme a calmar toda esta pena y dolor que me embargaba por tu perdida, aquella gran mujer que me dio frases de aliento para que no me sintiera culpable de que hubieras muerto, aquélla que pudo ver el inmenso dolor en mi corazón porque había descubierto en esos pocos instantes el inmenso amor que te tengo, aquella que reprendió a su padre diciéndole que este era uno de los grandes riesgos que tenias al viajar constantemente al Sengoku, y aquella que me permitió acompañarte en tu funeral aunque no tenia ningún derecho de permanecer a tu lado.**_

_**Después de lo pasado, trate de hallar un poco de consuelo en las palabras que tu madre me dio antes de marcharme para siempre a mi época: **_

" _**Inuyasha, aunque siento que me muero por dentro por haber perdido a mi hija, no te culpo por ello, porque se que al igual que yo estas sufriendo enormemente porque tus ojos no me engañan y se que la amas con toda tu alma, lo único que puedo decirte antes de que te marches es que debes de tratar de vivir tu vida con un poco mas de humanidad en tu corazón para que veas que algún día podrás encontrar la felicidad que tanto anhelaste al lado de Kagome"...**_

_**Luego de esto solo sentí sus manos limpiando mis lagrimas y un cálido beso en mi mejilla que me hizo recordar lo bien que se sentía tener a una madre que te brinde todo su amor incondicionalmente sin recibir nada a cambio.**_

_**Fin del sueño...**_

De pronto abajo del Árbol Sagrado se encontraba parado un pensativo Miroku que opto por despertar a su amigo para avisarle que ya era hora de la comida.

- Inuyasha, despierta y baja ya que te estamos esperando para comer.

Esto saco a nuestro querido ex _Hanyou _de su letargo y este procedió a bajar de la rama en donde se encontraba dormitando para seguir a su amigo hacia la aldea.

En el pequeño camino que estuvieron los dos solos, el Monje Miroku procedió a preguntarle una interrogante que tenia...

- Inuyasha, ahora que estas en la aldea, has visto a la señorita Kikyo?

- Si Miroku, fue lo que respondió el _Youkai,_ la vi cuando recién llegue a la aldea y me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo; sabes, la anciana Kaede me dijo que ella ha cambiado mucho, no se que será lo que quiere decirme pero te aseguro que no voy a volver a caer en sus trampas, ya no soy aquel débil y tonto Inuyasha al que todos le veían la cara.

- Me alegra tu determinación y optimismo, solo quiero decirte que espero que _Kami-sama_ te retribuya este favor tan grande que vas a hacerle a tu hermano y que te permita poder encontrar el amor y la felicidad con otra persona, porque se que necesitas mostrar ese amor que llevas por dentro y no es bueno que te encierres y lo guardes en ti mismo porque eso seria capaz de destruirte, porque aunque tu no lo creas yo siempre he pensado que cuando uno tiene un gran desamor en su vida y una tristeza tan grande en el alma como la que tu tienes, se puede enfermar y hasta morir, solo espero que sigas mi consejo y que veas que podrás encontrar a alguna otra mujer que te haga feliz y que te ayude a olvidar.

- ¡Que estupideces estas diciendo!, - te aseguro que ¡¡Nunca!!, - óyeme bien, nunca mas abriré mi corazón a nadie porque la única dueña de mi corazón esta muerta y con ella se murió mi oportunidad de amar, porque aunque tu quieras hacerme cambiar de parecer yo siempre le seré fiel al recuerdo de Kagome y nunca buscare consuelo en alguien mas porque no necesito cambiarla por nadie, por que nunca nadie me hará sentir como lo hizo ella... - Lo único que te voy a decir es que solo si la misma Kagome se levantara de su tumba yo entonces me podría dar la oportunidad de la que me estas hablando, pero como se que eso es imposible nunca mas volveré a amar y solo utilizare lo que me quede de vida para ayudar a Sesshomaru para luego poder morir y tener la esperanza de que en el mas allá pueda reencontrarme con ella.

Miroku al escuchar todas esas palabras llenas de dolor y nostalgia, pudo comprobar que por mas que lo intentaran, su amigo jamás dejaría de amar a Kagome, aunque se sentía orgulloso de que Inuyasha amara con tanto fervor y pasión a su antigua amiga, no pudo evitar entristecerse porque con esto solo corroboraba su presentimiento que era de que Inuyasha siempre permanecería solo hasta que la vida se encargara de gratificarlo por sus buenas acciones.

- Esta bien, esta bien, note enojes, nunca te dije que olvidaras a la señorita Kagome, solo te dije que deberías de darte una oportunidad, pero al escucharte solo te digo que admiro tu manera de amar y que mas nunca volveré a tocar este tema.

Y así siguieron su paso hasta entrar a la cabaña en donde lo esperaban Sango, Kohaku, Shippo y hasta la anciana Kaede que le tenían una cena de despedida.

Luego de comer y de conversar un poco cada uno fue tomando su lugar y fueron quedándose dormidos uno a uno para poder al día siguiente despedir a su gran amigo, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que este _Youkai _de ropas rojas aguardaba el momento justo para salir de la cabaña y si poder encontrase en la cita pactada con Kikyo.

Después de un rato Inuyasha salió de la cabaña de manera sigilosa sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido para no despertar a sus amigos pero lo que el no sabia era que cierto Monje pudo detectar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos ya que el no se encontraba durmiendo...

- ¡Ay Inuyasha!, - solo espero que lo que me dijiste por la tarde sea cierto y que no te dejes embaucar por la señorita Kikyo que aunque yo mismo he podido comprobar que ha tenido un cambio hacia los demás, yo aun no logro confiar plenamente en ella...

Caminando por la oscuridad de la noche se encontraba Inuyasha llegando ya hasta aquel árbol que serviría de encuentro para su pactada cita, pudiendo ver que en el mismo ya se encontraba sentada al pie del mismo la mujer que el tanto quiso en el pasado pero que ahora formaba parte de solo recuerdos y nada mas...

- Kikyo, ya he cumplido con venir, ahora dime que es lo que quieres pronto, porque dentro de un par de horas me iré...

- Inuyasha, veo que has cambiado mucho y no lo digo solo físicamente , sino que he podido ver que has madurado mucho mentalmente y que ya no eres mas el chico que actuaba sin pensar, me alegro mucho porque te hayas podido volver mas fuerte tanto física como espiritualmente; sabes, en estos tres años he pensado mucho en ti y en todo lo que nos paso, y realmente lamento mucho todos aquellos malos momentos que pasamos por ese malvado de Naraku, si estuviera en mis manos poder retroceder el tiempo para que no hubiéramos sido presa de todos esos crueles engaños te aseguro que lo cambiaria todo para que pudieras tener la oportunidad de ser feliz porque se que te lo mereces y yo no soy quien para impedírtelo.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, Kikyo le estaba hablando de una forma tan sincera y transparente como lo había hecho antes hace mas de 50 años, pudo comprobar con esto que ella en el fondo si estaba cambiando y que al fin todo ese resentimiento guardado en el corazón de la sacerdotisa se había esfumado.

- Sabes, se que hace 50 años cuando nos conocimos no tuvimos la oportunidad de poder ser una pareja normal gracias a los engaños de Naraku, pero solo quiero que sepas que yo si te ame de verdad y que lamento que nunca pudimos ser felices, pero ahora que se que mi fin esta cerca, quiero desearte toda la suerte del mundo en aquello que comenzaras a buscar y que se que encontraran de la forma mas inesperada, porque a pesar de que no tengas la suficiente confianza ahora lograran tu y tu hermano su cometido y con esto así la vida te premiara por la bondad de tu corazón; se que lo que te estoy diciendo parecerá una locura y aunque no me lo creas se que podrás conseguir la felicidad que tanto te mereces en el momento que menos te lo esperes, no me preguntes cuando, ni como ni porque lo se, solo te puedo decir que es un presentimiento que tengo guardado en mi corazón y que me dice que tu si podrás ser feliz, solo ten fe y espera que la felicidad te llegara sola y cuando menos te lo esperes.

- No se de que me estas hablando Kikyo, tu bien sabes que mi oportunidad de ser feliz se fue el día en que murió Kagome, perdona lo cruel de mis palabras pero es la verdad y así que no te permito que me siembres dudas ni falsas esperanzas porque se que mi destino es vagar por el mundo estando solo y sin nadie a mi lado.

- Esta bien Inuyasha, no volveré a decirte nada mas, solo quisiera que por favor antes de que te marcharas me otorgues tu perdón, ya que sin el no podré descansar en paz; mi hora se cerca, Inuyasha y ya no soy capaz de seguir manteniéndome viva con las pocas almas que me quedan solo estuve esperando el momento de poder reencontrarme contigo por ultima vez para poder conseguir tu perdón...

- Kikyo, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, porque tu no eres culpable de nada, pero si quieres escuchar de mi boca que te perdono, esta bien: - Kikyo, yo te perdono por todo lo malo ocurrido entre nosotros y deseo con todo mi corazón que puedas alcanzar el descanso eterno para tu alma atormentada porque se lo difícil que fue para ti decirme todas estas cosas que hacen que muestres una vulnerabilidad de la que nunca te has sentido orgullosa.

- Inuyasha, te agradezco mucho este perdón tan importante para mi, porque se que viene del fondo de tu corazón, le dijo la sacerdotisa al momento en que se acercaba a el; quisiera poder pedirte un ultimo favor antes de irme...

- Dime lo que necesites y si esta a mi alcance te lo cumpliré!

- Inuyasha, solo necesito que me des un ultimo abrazo, un abrazo de despedida para que yo pueda recordar siempre lo bueno que fuiste conmigo...

Al escuchar la petición de la sacerdotisa, Inuyasha se alejo dos pasos de ella porque pensaba que si la abrazaba estaría faltando a la promesa de serle fiel a Kagome...

- ¡Por favor Inuyasha!, - hazlo por ese amor que alguna vez nos tuvimos y no pienses que con esto le estarás faltando a la memoria de esa chica, solo te pido una ultima muestra de cariño para que pueda marcharme en paz al otro mundo.

Inuyasha no pudo resistirse al pedido de la sacerdotisa porque pudo sentir la sinceridad y el amor con el que se lo estaba pidiendo y así la atrajo hacia el y la cubrió con sus fuertes y protectores brazos apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de la misma que solo se limito a abrazarlo con fuerza y a esconder su rostro en el pecho de nuestro fornido Youkai, pero al momento en que se disponía a soltarla porque pensó que ya había cumplido con su pedido ella se aferró a el con mas fuerza y comenzó a producir un resplandor de color rosa que salía de su cuerpo y los envolvía a ambos.

Inuyasha no comprendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y aunque trataba de separarse de Kikyo no lograba su cometido, fue cuando entonces pudo ver que ella levantaba su rostro y le brindaba una simple pero sincera sonrisa y que a la vez le decía que ella siempre lo amaría y que siempre estaría con el en los momentos en los que el mas la necesitara, aunque no lo haría de cuerpo presente pero su espíritu siempre lo acompañaría sin que el lo supiera hasta que el pudiera conseguir la verdadera felicidad.

- ¡Inuyasha!, - mi querido Inuyasha, siempre estaré contigo y deseo de todo corazon que recuerdes mis palabras; el destino te devolverá toda aquella felicidad que se te fue arrebatada, solo te pido que cuando me marche conserves siempre contigo este único pero importante recuerdo que te servirá de alguna u otra manera para que puedas ser feliz; después de decir esto, poco a poco el resplandor rosa que los envolvía fue desapareciendo junto con el cuerpo de lo que una vez fue la sacerdotisa Kikyo, dejando a un Inuyasha consternado y sorprendido de que todo esto pasara tan rápido y sin que el pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, pero dejándole como recuerdo al momento en que esta desapareciera por completo, un pequeño medallón en forma de corazón que callo en sus manos sin saber este del porque de su aparición.

- ¡¡¡Kikyo!!!! - Fue lo único que grito al viento Inuyasha luego de que guardara el medallón entre sus ropas, que apareció al momento de desvanecerse el cuerpo de Kikyo por entre sus brazos...

Continuara....

_Mis Agradecimientos:_

_Asumi-Chan: musa querida perdóname por tenerte tan abandonada, espero que no me vayas a ahorcar online por este capitulo que me atreví a publicarlo sin decirte antes pero, quería demostrarme a mi misma que debo ser capaz de corregir mis propios errores y no debo de estar dependiendo de mis amigas para que me los corrijan._

_Yashi-mgi: Gaby amiga espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y ojalá lo puedas leer antes de irte._

_Natsumi-San: hola amiguita, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo _

_Haneko Higurashi: hola, como estas, como veras ya respondí a tu interrogante acerca de lo que hicieron los familiares de Kagome al enterarse de su muertes, espero que disfrutes este capitulo._

_Zetus : Sensei querida, espero que te guste mi nuevo capitulo y ojala no me vayas a ahorcar por los errores que se que tengo._

_LouAsuka: Sempai # 1 de mi vida, gracias por apoyarme en todo, ojalá disfrutes de este capitulo nuevo y solo te digo que no quiero que sea excusa para que te distraigas en la U._

_Lady Sakura: amiguita, sabes que te quiero mucho y espero de todo corazón que te guste mucho mi capitulo 3 que fue terminado por motivo de tu cumpleaños, ojalá que cumplas muchos mas._

_Lorena: amiguita ya te cumplí, y ya desaparecí a Kikyo de la historia pero, no te aseguro que no vuelva a aparecer, jejjejejeje._

_Mayi Ven: Verito, disfruta el capitulo nuevo y espero no recibir muchos tomatazos de ti parte._

_Kainu 1329: se que me dijiste que no hiciera algunas cosas en base a la presentación del fic, perdóname si lo hice pero es que realmente no me encontraba en mi mejor momento, espero que te guste este capitulo y ojalá no me mates._

_Mizuho: Stef, gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos tan difíciles para mi, gracias por tus chistes y espero que el capitulo te guste si no me aguanto los tomatazos._

_Rerry: nietita linda, disfruta de este nuevo capitulo y si no te gusta me dices, jejjejejeje._

_Anyara: amiga sabes que eres y serás muy importante para mi, gracias por levantarme el animo en estos momentos y espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo, ojalá te guste._

_Kaissa: me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, espero igualmente que te guste este nuevo capitulo._

_Belen 1: amiguita, disfruta de este nuevo capitulo_

_Sango 900: Sanguito, pórtate bien y espero que tengas tiempo para leer este nuevo capitulo, disfrútalo._

_Bueno, discúlpenme si no mencione a alguna pero es que estoy terminando este fic a las 4:00 a.m. hora de Panamá, porque quería cumplir con mi promesa de regalarle este capitulo a Sakurita por motivo de su cumple y a todas las demás chicas que me han apoyado incondicionalmente para que siga este fic._

_Si el capitulo enreda un poco, esta algo confuso o no tiene una muy buena presentación espero por favor, que no me vayan a matar por eso, miren que trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible,_

_Les mando un beso a todas y "Disfruten el capitulo"._

_Se aceptan tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, asesinatos y demás pero por favor ¡Háganlo! Vía msn y no me crucifiquen online._

_Gracias._

_Byebye_

_Review porfa... _


End file.
